


To fill it up with something

by May4090



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Animal Transformation, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Found Family, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Судьбоносная встреча с Доктором Стрэнджем изменяет Зимнего Солдата, и Баки Барнс воссоединяется со Стивом Роджерсом самым неожиданным образом.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Стив приносит щенка в квартиру, которая никак не становится его настоящим домом. Он не привык к одиночеству. Пока не началась война, рядом с ним всегда были Баки и мама — до ее смерти. И во время войны с ним был Баки, и, конечно же, все остальные Коммандос, но дом был именно там, где был Баки. (И, что ж, возможно, Стив уже выбрал щенку имя).</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	To fill it up with something

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To fill it up with something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572976) by [caughtinanocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinanocean/pseuds/caughtinanocean). 



> Название работы — отсылка к песне "Animal" Miike Snow.

— Отзовите своего цепного пса, — хрипит цель — задание — он будет завербован ГИДРОЙ или убит. Рука солдата сдавливает его горло, так сильно, чтобы было тяжело дышать, но не настолько, чтобы он задохнулся. 

— С радостью, — говорит Рамлоу: солдат должен запугать цель, а агент — склонить к сотрудничеству. У каждого из них своя роль. — Как только вы будете готовы принять нашу сторону. Ничего личного, док.

— Боюсь, это не совсем так, — произносит цель и вдруг затихает, совсем затихает, и Рамлоу кричит, что нужно свернуть ему шею, но уже слишком поздно, потому что все вокруг окутывает теплый, янтарный свет, а рука солдата уже не сжимается на горле цели.

Окружающий мир выглядит по-иному и пахнет по-иному, и сам он — уже не солдат — он тоже что-то иное.

Рамлоу с руганью хватает его, но он вырывается: он не солдат, а Рамлоу ему не союзник, он пахнет угрозой. Рамлоу пахнет угрозой, как и все остальные, а он уже больше не солдат, и он знает, что не должен быть им, он знает, что это делает его ужасным, и единственное, что ему остается — бежать.

—

Он бежит, пока может держаться на ногах — трех ногах — а затем прячется: в темное, затененное укрытие.

Его новое тело более уязвимо, и больше нуждается в пище и воде; его трясет.

— 

Он пытается не издавать ни звука, он очень, очень пытается. Но он не может прекратить. Он забивается в угол.

—

Кто-то приближается: он слышит шаги, запах, ровное дыхание. Ему нужно бежать: это могут быть они, но этот запах ему знаком (безопасность, тепло, свет, дом). Он не двигается с места.

—

Стив замечает его после пробежки по пути домой. Тихий, едва различимый скулеж — только благодаря обостренным сывороткой чувствам Стив обращает на него внимание — животное, возможно, раненое. Желудок Стива сжимается, как это происходит всякий раз, когда он становится свидетелем чего-то ужасного, но Стив все равно идет в переулок. Он никогда не мог смириться с чужими страданиями. Тощий мальчишка, каким он был раньше, столько раз встревал в драки, защищая бездомных животных от рогатки. Хотя у него всегда был Баки, который мог вытащить его из заварушки. Баки, который даже не злился на него по-настоящему за все эти драки — он сам питал слабость ко всему маленькому и беззащитному. В конце концов, именно поэтому-то он и застрял со Стивом.

Стив ступает в темный переулок. Город другой и век другой, но они все равно пробуждают воспоминания. Весенний день, на улице очень свежо, в тени даже прохладно. Раньше Стиву пришлось бы поплотнее закутать худощавое тело в поношенную куртку. Его новое тело выделяет слишком много тепла, чтобы чувствовать холод, а сам он может купить сколько угодно курток, но у того бедного, костлявого мальчишки был Баки, всегда готовый протянуть руку помощи — и это стоило любого тепла и десятка курток.

Он видит щенка, прижавшегося к облезлому зеленому мусорному баку: что-то вроде питбуля, Наташа скидывает Стиву много фотографий, так что эту породу он знает. («Они ведут себя так, как люди их учат, — говорит она каждый раз, когда кто-то спрашивает ее мнение. — Они хорошие, если их правильно воспитать». Иногда она помогает в приютах для животных, Стив подумывал пойти туда с ней, но ни разу об этом не спрашивал).

У щенка коричневый с белым окрас, глаза, вроде бы, серо-зеленые, с вкраплением щенячьего голубого. Он слишком худой, и у него нет одной из передних лап.

— Как такой малыш уже умудрился потерять лапу? — спрашивает Стив тихим, успокаивающим голосом. Он приседает. Щенок не двигается. Стив протягивает руку, и щенок вздрагивает, но не пытается убежать.

— Тихо, малыш, — говорит Стив. Он чешет собаку за ушком. — Я тебя не обижу. 

Щенок никак не реагирует на прикосновение. Он смотрит на Стива большущими, изумленными глазами — и в них читается что-то очень выразительное, совершенно человеческое. 

— Похоже, твой хозяин был не очень-то к тебе добр? — говорит Стив. Кончиками пальцев он гладит шерсть на голове щенка. Он очень, очень осторожен; щенок все еще не двигается с места.

Он гладит щенка по спине. Такое крошечное животное, ему всего лишь несколько месяцев. Стив встречал немало плохих людей, но ему по-прежнему трудно принять, что кто-то способен навредить такому малышу. Это приводит его в бешенство.

— Тот, у кого ты раньше жил — кусок дерьма!

Щенок не делает попыток убежать, и Стиву нужно забрать его из переулка. Здесь он не сможет помочь бедняге.

— Что скажешь, малыш? Хочешь пойти со мной? Я никому не дам тебя в обиду.

Щенок не может ничего ответить, но вскидывает уши каждый раз, когда Стив что-то говорит. Стив не уверен, слышал ли он доброе слово хоть раз за свою короткую, полную боли жизнь. Он берет щенка на руки. Тот не пытается укусить, но это и не важно: такой малыш в любом случае не смог бы навредить Стиву.

—

Щенок дрожит, и Стив прижимает его к груди и укрывает курткой. По пути домой он ловит на себе множество взглядов; с тех пор, как сыворотка сделала его столь заметным мужчиной, он почти привык к каждодневному вниманию к своей персоне, но вот бонус в виде милого животного переводит все на новый уровень. Его нервируют косые взгляды прохожих — некоторые фотографируют его на телефоны — и он надеется, что щенок не очень напуган, хоть и должен бы быть, когда на него пялится столько людей. 

Стив идет быстро. Он не хочет перепугать щенка еще сильнее.

 —

Жизнерадостный спаниель тянет поводок в руках модно-одетой девушки и с лаем наскакивает на Стива, встает на задние лапы и обнюхивает, желая поприветствовать щенка.

— Я прошу прощения, — говорит девушка, — Матильда любит других собак. Она вела себя точно так же, когда была щенком, быстро уставала, и мне приходилось везде носить ее на руках.

Стив улыбается из вежливости, ведь Сара Роджерс не растила грубияна.

— Все в порядке. Он просто… еще не привык к людям.

Она обращает внимание на породу щенка и на его отсутствующую лапу.

— Похоже, детство у него было трудное. Но он еще маленький, а так очень быстро привыкнет к людям.

— Спасибо.

— Не буду мешать, отнесите его домой. Вам с ним повезло.

— Вам тоже, — отвечает Стив и уходит. Он говорил о щенке в мужском роде, но на самом деле еще не проверял. Нужно будет придумать кличку — Стиву неуютно думать о нем, как о ком-то безымянном, хоть они и познакомились только что.

Стив уже решил, что в любом случае никому не отдаст его. Если у щенка есть хозяева, то они в ответе за то, что он оказался в том переулке перепуганный и тощий. Щенок останется с ним.

 —

Стив приносит щенка в квартиру, которая никак не становится его настоящим домом, как бы он ни старался. Он не привык к одиночеству. Пока не началась война, рядом с ним всегда были Баки и мама — до ее смерти. И во время войны с ним был Баки, и, конечно же, все остальные Коммандос, но дом был именно там, где был Баки. (И, что ж, возможно, Стив уже выбрал щенку имя).

Он внезапно осознает, что раньше у него никогда не было домашних животных. Конечно, они с Баки вечно подкармливали бездомных животных, но своих питомцев никогда не заводили. Щенку понадобится еда, и игрушки, и поводок. Для человека, который когда-то вел людей в бой, беспокоиться о таких пустяках — вроде бы довольно абсурдно, но ведь это очень большая ответственность. Стив задумывается, так ли чувствуют себя обычные парни в возрасте двадцати с лишним; сколько бы он уже ни прожил, и несмотря на все шуточки его команды по поводу его возраста, как раз на столько он себя и чувствует. Возможно, именно так все и должно быть: новые обязательства и самостоятельная жизнь.

Он опускает щенка на пол. Тот оглядывается — неторопливо и настороженно. Он выглядит таким несчастным и напуганным, что Стив наклоняется и гладит его.

— Думаю, тебе нужно помыться, — говорит Стив. — Учитывая, что я нашел тебя в переулке рядом с мусорным баком. А потом раздобудем тебе еды.

Щенок никак не реагирует на его слова.

Стив плохо представляет себе, как мыть собак, да и все другие аспекты ухода за животными, но, к счастью, он привык восполнять пробелы образования при помощи интернета. 

Он смотрит обучающее видео, в котором предупреждают, что некоторые собаки не в восторге от самого процесса и могут брызгаться и сопротивляться. Этот щенок — определенно мальчик, насколько Стив может судить — ничего подобного не вытворяет. Щенок стоит в ванне и позволяет Стиву делать все необходимое. Стив вытирает его и заворачивает в полотенце, и щенок хотя бы перестает дрожать. 

В доме нет собачьего корма — пока что — но у Стива в холодильнике есть остатки жареной курицы. Он кладет их на небольшую тарелку, рядом ставит маленькую миску с водой. Все получается как-то беспорядочно, ведь в одной руке он держит щенка, но в итоге Стив справляется. Ему приходит в голову опустить щенка на пол, только когда все уже готово.

А когда Стив заканчивает, щенок бесконечно-долго и пристально разглядывает еду и воду, а затем налетает на угощение с отчаянием полуголодного животного, не знающего, когда у него будет возможность поесть в следующий раз. У Стива от этого сердце разрывается, но ведь все изменится, _точно изменится_. 

— Я знаю, что значит недоедать, — говорит Стив. — Я имею ввиду — знал. Ты привыкнешь к тому, что у тебя будет даже больше, чем нужно. Я привык, и ты тоже привыкнешь.

Щенок всецело занят едой. Даже если бы он мог понять слова Стива, он все равно бы ничего не услышал.

—

У Стива появляется минутка, чтобы кое-что разузнать. Он выясняет, что еще ему может понадобиться, и как обойтись без этого до следующего утра; оставлять щенка одного в квартире, пока тот не успел привыкнуть ни к Стиву, ни к новому дому — довольно жестоко, а брать его с собой на улицу без поводка — очевидно ни к чему хорошему не приведет. 

Стив скармливает щенку еще немного курицы, а затем помещает сложенную газету поверх пластикового мешка для мусора на кафельном кухонном полу — подходящая замена корзинкам, которые он видел в сети, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока он наконец не раздобудет поводок. Он должен научить щенка пользоваться газетой, но Стив не уверен, получится ли у него, пока животное так замкнуто в себе. Один вечер они точно и так переживут, Стив может все убрать, если понадобится.

—

Стив готовит себе ужин и описывает щенку весь процесс приготовления. Он чувствует, что это звучит как-то жалко, но все равно так здорово хоть с кем-то поговорить, пусть даже этот кто-то — всего лишь маленький, напуганный щенок. Стив отдает щенку объедки — привычка, от которой на сайте настоятельно рекомендовали избавиться, но пока что еда — единственное, на что щенок реагировал хоть как-то, и еду он принимает так робко и с таким благоговением, что Стив не сможет его не подкармливать.

—

Они оба наедаются, Стив устраивается на диване и включает телевизор. Щенка он сажает рядом с собой.

— Тебя нужно как-то назвать, малыш, — говорит он.

И у него есть только один вариант.

 — Ты не возражаешь, если я назову тебя в честь своего друга? — спрашивает Стив. — Понимаешь, он был действительно особенным. И я его очень любил.

Он сглатывает — он любил Баки, да — любил сильнее, чем когда-либо признавался, сильнее, чем когда-нибудь кому-нибудь рассказывал. Стив затаскивает щенка к себе на колени. И тот устраивается без возражений. Приятно гладить его мех кончиками пальцев — и от этого кажется, что проще говорить вслух очень важные вещи.

— Наверно, хорошо будет снова произносить его имя, — говорит Стив, — Так ты не против, если я назову тебя Баки?

Щенок прижимается холодным носом к ладони Стива — самый настоящий Баки.

—

Перед сном Стив приносит Баки в свою кровать, хотя он и не уверен, что стоит так делать. Но, в конце концов, Баки всего лишь несчастный и перепуганный щенок. Рядом со Стивом ему будет лучше. Он делает ему небольшое укрытие из одеял, и щенок засыпает, измученный после долгого и изматывающего дня, принесшего столько перемен. Стив задумывается, спал ли он рядом с мусорным баком прошлой ночью, когда у него еще даже имени не было и некому было за ним приглядеть.

Обычно Стив долго не может заснуть в своем пустом доме, и кровать затягивает его в сон, как трясина. Но маленький щенок сворачивается клубочком у него под боком и греет его — сон приходит быстрее.

—

Стив никогда не спит слишком долго, особенно в ночи, когда его преследуют кошмары. Почти всегда об одном и том же — крик, вой ветра — нужно дотянуться до руки Баки, и если бы Стив только мог…

Но он не успевает. Каждый раз он не успевает. Баки выручал его всю жизнь, и когда пришло время отплатить ему тем же, Стив не смог его спасти.

Стив разглядывает щенка, которому он дал имя Баки. Видит, как его маленькая грудь поднимается и опускается в темноте. Стив не решается прикоснуться к нему. И не пытается больше заснуть.

 —

Стив никогда не думал, что животным могут сниться кошмары, но он догадывается, что именно их и видит Баки, когда тот скулит и съеживается во сне.

Он прижимает Баки к груди и тот просыпается от прикосновения.

 — Нам с тобой обоим досталось, да? — произносит Стив. Он гладит Баки по мягкой шерстке. — Все в порядке, малыш. Мы дома, мы в безопасности.

 —

Стив просыпается и, отправляясь на утреннюю пробежку, оставляет щенку немного мяса. Не самый лучший вариант, но Баки не должен проснуться дома в одиночестве и без еды. К тому же молодой агент, с которым он иногда общается на работе, советует ему покупать натуральные продукты — так что по крайней мере это органика.

Самая обычная пробежка, он преодолевает обычное расстояние за свое обычное время, а затем отправляется в зоомагазин.

Молодая девушка в брекетах и с бейджем, на котором значится «Роза», весело улыбается и смотрит на Стива как на несмышленого ребенка, когда он рассказывает ей о внезапном появлении нового жильца в его доме. Она помогает ему подобрать все, что понадобится щенку, они выбирают для Баки корм и лакомства (Роза советует брать беззерновые), а также миски для корма, поводок, сбрую и ошейник (все в синих тонах), и, пожалуй, излишне много игрушек. В самом конце Стив приобретает круглый адресный жетон с его телефонным номером и именем Баки, и благодарит каждую счастливую звезду, что игнорировали его на протяжении последних семидесяти с чем-то лет, за то, что девушка за кассовым аппаратом его не узнает.

Стива очень смущает сама мысль о том, что кто-то может узнать, что он назвал свою собаку в честь погибшего лучшего друга, но это такой пустяк по сравнению с возможность вновь произносить его имя. Каждый раз это _приносит_ Стиву утешение.

Услышав имя Баки, Роза широко улыбается и начинает рассказывать о своем курсе истории; неудивительно, что Стива так часто не узнают — он всего лишь еще одна цифра со страниц учебников. Наверное, это все равно что встретить человека, похожего на умершего президента: как бы поразительно ни было сходство, никто не предположит, что, выйдя на улицу, столкнулся с самим Линкольном.

— Собираетесь на выставку Смитсоновского музея в следующем месяце? — спрашивает Роза. — Хотя что я говорю, вы назвали свою собаку в честь Баки Барнса. Конечно, собираетесь!

Стив очень старается не краснеть. Общение с работниками музея далось ему нелегко.

Нелегко, но он все равно пойдет. Они рассказали ему, что собираются выставлять: все сохранившиеся записи и интервью с Пегги (молодой, здоровой и полной жизни девушкой, а не той хрупкой тенью, которую он навещает раз в неделю) и с Коммандос  — и самое убийственное, то, перед чем Стив просто не может устоять — фотографии и пленки с Баки Барнсом.

Стив возвращается домой по прошествии двух с лишним часов, поход в магазин занял больше времени, чем он предполагал, и что-то сжимается у него в груди при мысли о Баки, который вынужден так долго сидеть в одиночестве в первое же его утро в новом доме.

 —

Стив заходит и не обнаруживает никаких признаков нахождения Баки в квартире, он не показывается, когда Стив зовет его. Стив испытывает необъяснимый приступ паники, думая, что Баки каким-то образом сумел выбраться или кто-то проник в дом и унес его, но он успокаивается при виде пустой тарелки, на которой оставлял мясо.

Он мысленно разделяет свой дом на зоны и начинает поиск. Баки обнаруживается под кроватью, в зоне Б. Когда Стив видит его, крохотного и напуганного, съежившегося в темноте, намного проще воспринимать всю ситуацию как очередное задание. Не так больно. Не в первый раз уже он задумывается о том, как щенок потерял лапу. Он не уверен, что хочет знать.

Следующая задача — выманить Баки из-под кровати с помощью угощения — завершается успехом, хотя на это и уходит пугающе много времени.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Стив, когда Баки начинает есть с крайне виноватым выражением на мордочке, — мы с тобой оба немного облажались.

Баки смотрит на Стива. Он явно сомневается в верности его суждений, в конце концов, это не Стив прятался под кроватью. (А если Стиву когда-нибудь понадобятся доказательства того, что он так и не смог полностью прийти в себя после войны — он их уже нашел — в попытках приписать длинные и сложные словесные конструкции собственному щенку).

— Знаю! — восклицает Стив. — Со стороны все выглядит так, как будто я смог со всем справиться, да? Ну, Капитан Америка просто обязан со всем справиться.

Баки выжидающе смотрит на него своими большими глазами. Стив дает ему еще угощение. Он, наверное, его раскормит. Ему действительно стоит почитать, сколько угощений в день можно давать собаке. На упаковке с кормом написано, сколько нужно щенку, но на упаковке с лакомствами нет никаких указаний.

— Но я так ни с чем и не справился, — говорит Стив. — _Не смог_. Я ведь назвал _щенка_  в его честь. Без обид.

Баки не выглядит обиженным. Стив гладит его по голове. 

— Я никому не рассказывал. Кроме тебя. — говорит Стив.

—

Стив надевает симпатичный синий ошейник на Баки и вертит в руках маленький жетон в форме косточки с гравировкой имени Баки, пытаясь понять, как его прикрепить, когда осознает…

— Жетоны, — хрипит Стив, и Баки в недоумении смотрит на него, пока он хохочет, не в силах подняться с пола.

— Просто другой Баки тоже носил их, — произносит он, все еще сотрясаясь от смеха.

Он еще ни разу так не смеялся за последние семьдесят лет.

Как только последний приступ смеха проходит, Стив пристегивает поводок к ошейнику Баки, и они выходят на свою первую прогулку, на которую должны были отправиться уже давно. Роза говорила и в интернете писали, что по первости поводок и ошейник могут прийтись щенку не по вкусу, и Стив должен проявить терпение и поощрять Баки за хорошее поведение, но Баки идет совершенно спокойно.

 В коридоре они сталкиваются с соседкой Стива — Кейт (очень, очень симпатичной — высокой, со светлыми вьющимися волосами и теплой улыбкой, и что самое прекрасное — медсестрой).

— Вы завели собаку! — восклицает она, и улыбка озаряет ее красивые карие глаза.

— Да, — только и говорит Стив. Если бы он не был так зациклен на воспоминаниях, то давно бы влюбился. Баки не доверяет незнакомке и прячется за ногой Стива.

— Такой милый малыш. Если нужно будет приглядеть за ним, я в квартире через коридор, — говорит Кейт.

А еще она добрая, и Стиву так хотелось бы влюбиться.

— Спасибо, — произносит он, — я иногда ухожу по работе.

— Как его зовут? — спрашивает Кейт. И он почти тонет в ее карих глазах.

— Баки.

—

Все дело в том, что до смерти Баки Стив уже со всем смирился. Или почти смирился.

Он был влюблен в Баки всю свою жизнь. И любовь никуда не уходила, но он справлялся все лучше.

Новое и яркое, товарищеское чувство, вспыхнувшее между ним и Пегги, не имело ничего общего с тем страстным и бесконечным желанием, которое он испытывал к Баки Барнсу, и это было в порядке вещей. У любви есть разные проявления, это тоже было в порядке вещей.

Баки стоял в центре его мира, его вечный спутник, его защитник, человек, который дарил ему тепло холодными ночами, благодаря чьей нахальной улыбке и горячему сердцу он сам улыбался в самые темные времена. Именно его лицо и ясную синеву глаз Стив впервые определил для себя как красоту. Ради Баки Стив бросился бы в огонь, да он ведь так и делал, ведомый магнетическим притяжением, которое влекло его к Баки.

Влюбленность в Пегги ничего бы не изменила, она просто означала, что он любил и ее, а любить ее было просто — ее безбашенную дерзость, целеустремленность, ее веру в окружающих и в него самого, ее острый, расчетливый ум. И эта восхитительная женщина — воистину потрясающий человек — на самом деле хотела быть с ним.

И дело в том, что Стив уже вообразил себе все их будущее: он и Пегги рука об руку с Баки и той, кого Баки полюбит.

Дело в том, что он был готов начать жить в единении с ними. 

До падения Баки с поезда все уже приходило в норму.

А затем наступил кошмарный день, который растер в пыль мечты Стива. Без Баки не могло быть никакого будущего.

 —

 Стив так и не пережил его утрату тогда, и он не смог пережить ее до сих пор. Скорее наоборот — жить в одиночестве в этом новом времени оказалось еще труднее.

— В будущее, — говорил Баки.

Стив не собирался оказываться в будущем без него.

Он обещает Кейт обязательно воспользоваться ее предложением, а затем прощается с ней.

Она улыбается. Где-нибудь в другом мире он бы уже влюбился.

—

На улице яркий, безоблачный день, и Баки с интересом разглядывает залитый солнцем окружающий мир. Они идут в парк. Стив радуется, наблюдая, как Баки исследует все вокруг, хотя он рассматривает и обнюхивает каждую травинку и каждый островок земли с некоторой настороженностью, словно они могут таить в себе какую-то неизвестную опасность — или опасность для него заключается в том, что в любую минуту это все может исчезнуть. Стив кормит его лакомствами и часто останавливается, чтобы погладить. Ему хотелось бы сделать что-то еще.

Баки без проблем бегает на трех лапах, но всякий раз прячется за ноги Стива при виде прохожих. И он всего лишь щенок, так что вскоре он изматывается и устает. Стив относит его домой.

—

— С тобой здесь лучше, — говорит Стив. 

Баки просовывает голову под руку Стива, чтобы тот его погладил, и Стив с радостью подчиняется.

—

Стиву нравится Брок Рамлоу, ну, по крайней мере Стив его знает, и нынче это почти одно и то же. Он в составе команды, когда из ЩИТа Стива вызывают на задание (первое с тех пор, как он принес домой Баки). Они в самолете, и Рамлоу выглядит ужасно раздраженным.

Миссия не вызывает затруднений: простое задание спасти агента, захваченного вражескими боевиками, так что Стив расспрашивает его, в чем дело.

— Потерял кое-что важное, принадлежащее моему боссу, — отвечает Рамлоу. — Он с меня шкуру спустит. 

— Фьюри больше лает, чем кусается, — произносит Стив. Он вспоминает Баки, которого оставил дома с симпатичной-медсестричкой-Кейт, и надеется, что с его щенком все в порядке.

— Речь не о Фьюри, — говорит Рамлоу. — Еще одна шишка. Не думаю, что вы уже встречались.

— Так что ты потерял? — интересуется Стив. — Запросил ракетную установку и позабыл где-то?

— Что-то в этом роде, — отвечает Рамлоу.

—

Миссия проходит без сучка, без задоринки. Рамлоу порывается бежать, как только их самолет садится в Вашингтоне.

— Я тоже спешу, — произносит Стив. — Нужно забрать щенка.

— У тебя есть собака? — удивляется Рамлоу, и его брови ползут вверх.

— Ага, — отвечает Стив. — Он у меня с прошлой недели. 

— Хм, — бормочет Рамлоу и убегает.

—

— Ты хорошо себя вел? — спрашивает Стив.

При виде Стива Баки не начинает вилять хвостом и не прыгает на него, как делал бы другой щенок, но он подходит и садится у ног Стива, словно это единственное место на Земле, и Стив думает, что так, возможно, даже лучше.

Кейт смеется звонко и весело.

— Очень хорошо! Он стеснительный, но очень милый.

— Как мне отблагодарить тебя за то, что посидела с ним? — спрашивает Стив.

Кейт качает головой.

— Приглядывать за ним — одно удовольствие.

Было бы так легко сказать Кейт “Что ж, тогда давай я угощу тебя чашечкой кофе”. Может быть, она бы даже согласилась, новый Стив действительно нравится девушкам, Наташа часто ему об этом напоминает.

А ему всю неделю каждую ночь снится тот, в честь кого назван Баки. 

— Давай я хотя бы куплю тебе шесть упаковок чего-нибудь хорошего, когда в следующий раз окажусь в магазине.

— Пусть это будут шесть плиток чего-то темного, и считай, что мы договорились, — отвечает Кейт.

Она улыбается, и Стив думает, что может быть — может быть — у него появился новый друг.

—

Наташа звонит ему во вторник. Она не давала о себе знать шесть долгих недель, пока помогала Клинту с заданием (связанным с каким-то сбежавшим военнопленным), в котором все катастрофически вышло из-под контроля. А вместе с ней исчезли где-то семьдесят процентов социального взаимодействия Стива вне работы.

— Ты завел собаку?! — восклицает она вместо приветствия. В этот момент она скорее похожа на взволнованного подростка, нежели на супер-шпионку.

— Ты не в Вашингтоне. Ты даже не в Штатах. Где ты вообще находишься? _Как ты узнала_? — Стив отчаянно рад услышать ее голос.

Наташа фыркает.

— Как будто ты можешь завести щенка питбуля без моего ведома.

— Приятно слышать, что ты так сосредоточена на задании. Уверен, вы с Бартоном скоро вернетесь домой. 

— Я оставлю здесь задницу Клинта где-то через неделю, — говорит Наташа, а затем кричит, но уже не в трубку. — Я рада, что ты все слышал, Бартон! Я хотела, чтобы ты услышал! Будешь сам со всем этим разбираться!

— А я рад, что ты снова будешь в моей команде, — говорит Стив.

— Оу, Рамлоу и его группа поддержки тебе наскучили? — спрашивает Наташа.

 Стив смеется.

— Признай, — говорит Наташа, — ты соскучился по мне.

— Нда, — произносит Стив.

— Ну, так щенок. Расскажи мне все о щенке, — говорит она.

— Он маленький, у него бело-коричневый окрас и три лапы.

— Очень наглядно.

— Это щенок! Он мне нравится! Я _прямо сейчас_ его глажу. Что тут еще сказать?

 Наташа усмехается: 

— Так _какой_ он?

Вопрос заставляет его задуматься. Стив размышляет о своем новом питомце. По большей части Баки напуган; он прячется от громких звуков, и он не хочет все время играть, как другие щенки; это самая тихая собака, какую Стив встречал, словно он боится издать лишний звук, но еще он любопытный, и ему нравится, когда его обнимают, и он доверяет Стиву, хотя у него, похоже, есть причины никогда в жизни больше не доверять людям.

— Думаю, у него была нелегкая жизнь, — произносит Стив.

— Отлично, он сможет присоединиться к команде, когда нам в следующий раз понадобится остановить инопланетное вторжение, — отвечает Наташа.

Стив смеется.

— Похоже, у него появится хорошая компания.

— Точно появится, когда я вернусь в Вашингтон, — говорит Наташа. — Клинт спрашивает, водил ли ты его к ветеринару. Уверена, что нет.

— Он только недавно…

— Не вынуждай меня похищать у тебя собаку, Роджерс! — кричит Бартон. Начинается какая-то дикая потасовка за телефонную трубку, в процессе которой связь обрывается.

Стив улыбается, но в глубине души чувствует затаенную боль — общение с друзьями заполняет теплом пустоту в груди. Он гладит мягкую шерсть Баки.

— Пойдем к ветеринару, малыш?

Баки лежит в полу-сне, прижавшись к ноге Стива.

— Да, — произносит Стив. — Думаю, мы должны.

—

Недалеко от дома Стива находится ветеринарная клиника с высоким рейтингом на Yelp. Баки все еще крайне настороженно ведет себя рядом с незнакомцами, но специально-обученным профессионалам точно под силу справиться с его страхами.

В приемной все идет нормально. Приятная молодая женщина за регистрационной стойкой болтает о всяких пустяках, а Баки принюхивается к котятам, которым еще ищут хозяев. Стив фотографирует, как он прижимается носом к их ограждению. В этом новом времени фотографии милых маленьких зверюшек расцениваются как форма некой значимой социальной валюты, и Стив против этого ничего не имеет.

Все идет нормально, пока их не приводят в смотровой кабинет. Баки впадает в панику еще до того, как ветеринар закрывает дверь. Он в отчаянии скребет ткань джинсов на ноге Стива, стараясь забраться к нему на руки — в относительную безопасность. Он лает — громко, на высоких нотах, испуганно. Стив практически впервые слышит, как он вообще издает какие-то звуки. Он начинает задыхаться, и у Стива сердце кровью обливается, когда ветеринар сажает его дрожащего щенка на стол для осмотра. А там он застывает, парализованный паникой. Стив слышит, как бешено колотится его сердце.

— Стойте, — говорит Стив. — Стойте, он еще не готов. Мы вернемся, когда… он через многое прошел. Он еще не готов.

Ветеринар отходит с грустной улыбкой, а Стив берет Баки на руки и уносит из клиники. Он даже не проверяет, пойдет ли Баки самостоятельно — Стив знает, что это бесполезно.

 — Извини, малыш, — говорит он. — Мне очень жаль. Я должен был догадаться. Мне очень жаль, из-за меня ты так испугался.

Дорога домой больше напоминает бегство.

Дома Баки не становится лучше. Он похож на каменное изваяние, Стив гладит его, ласкает, пытается покормить, но ничего не помогает.

Стив готовится к трудной ночи. Он чувствует себя очень виноватым и сомневается, что сможет заснуть. И ему знакома эта тяжесть на сердце — как якорь, тянущий его под землю. Стив носит этот якорь уже долгое, долгое время — с тех пор, как позволил Баки, его другому Баки, упасть.

И ощущение от того, что он подвел беспомощного щенка, не должно быть так похоже на чувство, которое испытываешь, позволив погибнуть лучшему другу.

—

Только к утру на рассвете к Баки возвращается жизнь. Он носится по всей квартире, для такого крошечного существа в нем слишком много нервозной энергии после перенесенного ужаса.

Тут Стив уже не так беспомощен, как был с момента, когда Баки застыл на столе для осмотра. Он знает, что делать.

— Баки, пошли со мной на пробежку? 

—

Баки — крошечное создание, Стив и не ждет, что он пробежит больше одного круга. Он готов к тому, что придется рано закончить пробежку или бежать с Баки в охапку, но Баки не выглядит уставшим. Он двигается словно маленькая машина, как будто не хочет останавливаться никогда, и Стив его понимает. Он понимает Баки, он понимает связь, которая возникает между людьми и их питомцами, как не понимал никогда раньше, будучи лишь сторонним наблюдателем.

Это очень хорошая пробежка.

Обычно Стив практически единственный бегает в такую рань, и сегодняшний день — не исключение. На дорожке есть еще один бегун, симпатичный парень в толстовке с армейской нашивкой, и Стив с Баки обгоняют его круг за кругом. Как-то неловко ничего не говорить, и каждый раз Стив произносит «Я слева» — на самом деле это всего лишь небольшое проявление учтивости, а если из-за этого парень что-то бормочет в ответ и безнадежно пытается их догнать, что ж, это просто небольшой бонус.

После пробежки Стив останавливается поболтать с ним. Баки выглядит намного лучше, Стив рад, да и стремительное движение эндорфинов кружит ему голову. К тому же парень, тяжело дыша, валится под дерево, и было бы просто невежливо не подонимать его.

Он спокойно относится к колкостям и подкалывает Стива в ответ. Когда Стив представляется, он отвечает:

— Да, я, вроде, уже догадался, когда ты обогнал меня да еще и за компанию с трехногим щенком. Сэм Уилсон, воздушно-спасательные. Твоя собака тоже под супер-сывороткой?

— Нет, Баки самый обычный парень, так что у тебя нет оправданий.

Стив замирает. Он никогда раньше не называл имя Баки никому, кто его узнавал, но Сэм ничего не говорит по этому поводу. Просто продолжает беседу.

Сэм не относится к Стиву как к легенде, он воспринимает Стива как солдата. Когда он предлагает Стиву как-нибудь заглянуть в его часть — предложение хитро замаскированное под просьбу — и сообщает, что Баки тоже будут рады, Стив не собирается ему отказывать.

—

Стив выходит из душа и обнаруживает Наташу, сидящую у него на диване. На ней штаны для йоги, а волосы собраны в пучок. Баки наблюдает за ней, наполовину спрятавшись за музыкальным центром.

— Ты слышала о том, что можно стучаться? — произносит Стив.

— Я постучалась, — отвечает Наташа, — в окно, перед тем, как вломилась сюда. Я хорошо воспитана, знаешь ли.

— Это Баки, — говорит Стив.

— Я уже представилась, — отвечает Наташа. Она тоже никак не комментирует имя щенка.

— Сейчас вернусь, — произносит Стив. — Штаны.

— Действительно, ты неподобающе одет для компании. И где же те старомодные манеры, которые должны быть тебе присущи?

Стив возвращается, переодевшись в спортивный костюм, и Баки прячется за его ногу, откуда нерешительно выглядывает, чтобы посмотреть на Наташу.

— Она намного милее, чем кажется, малыш. Честно.

Баки не верит Стиву на слово, но к концу визита Наташи подпускает ее к себе довольно близко.

— Так ты одобряешь моих друзей, да? — спрашивает Стив. — Другому Баки Наташа бы тоже понравилась. 

—

За окном шторм, какие бывают ранней весной, гремят раскаты грома и вспыхивают молнии. Баки прячется под кровать. Стива не покидает неясное чувство тревоги.

—

Наташа перехватывает Стива после пробежки: у них задание. Сэм вызывается посидеть с Баки — в последний раз они неплохо провели время в его части (когда Сэм рассказал Стиву о Райли, и Стив почувствовал себя не таким одиноким) — и Стив искренне благодарит его перед тем, как садится в тюнингованный автомобиль Наташи.

—

Миссия не проходит гладко.

У Наташи уже заготовлена ложь, Рамлоу рассеян. Полет назад превращается в сущий кошмар.

— Так и не нашел ракетную установку своего босса? — спрашивает Стив у Рамлоу. Разговор с ним дает возможность не общаться с Наташей. Он не уверен, что сможет не вспылить.

Секунду Рамлоу пытается понять, о чем Стив спрашивает.

— Нет, не нашел, — отвечает он.

Наташа кидает в Стива шарик из бумаги.

— Это было мое задание. Уверена, ты не будешь таким угрюмым, как только попадешь домой и поиграешь со своим щенком. 

— О, точно, — произносит Рамлоу. — У тебя же щенок.

—

Ему нужно забрать Баки, но сначала он должен заскочить на Трискелион и встретиться лицом к лицу с Николасом Дж. Фьюри.

Стив бы костьми лег, лишь бы предотвратить проект “Озарение”.

— 

Когда Стив слышит стук в дверь своей квартиры, он точно знает, кого может увидеть на пороге. И Рамлоу не из числа этих людей.

Стив осторожно приглашает его войти. Он не представляет, откуда Рамлоу вообще известно, где он живет, но не впустить его будет проявлением невоспитанности. Стив убеждает себя, что сейчас такое может быть в порядке вещей. Коллеги по работе иногда заходят друг к другу без предварительной договоренности. Порою, когда все в его жизни приобретает совсем уж странный оборот, Стив пытается успокоиться, притворившись, что всему виной нравы нового времени.

Конечно же, он все понимает. Он не обычный парень, и с нормальной жизнью он распрощался задолго до того, как ее окончательно переломал нынешний век.

— Так где же щенок, о котором я столько слышал? — спрашивает Рамлоу после короткой и напряженной беседы, длящейся не дольше, чем диктуют приличия.

Стив следит за его интонациями и мимикой. Рамлоу потеет, двигается резко. Постоянно приглаживает волосы. Стив встречал людей, которые меньше нервничали с пистолетом у виска. А Баки нигде не видно. В последнее время новые люди становятся объектом осторожного любопытства с его стороны, но сейчас он не прячется за ногами Стива — на своем обычном посту, откуда он встречает незнакомцев. Интуиция практически никогда не подводит Стива, и сейчас она буквально кричит, что что-то не так.

— Ему не нравятся посторонние, — говорит Стив, и на его лице застывает маска спокойствия и безразличия. Врет он ужасно, но за годы игры в покер с Баки ему удалось отшлифовать непроницаемое выражение лица, благодаря которому его не могут раскусить те, кто плохо его знает.

Рамлоу выдавливает из себя улыбку, больше похожую на оскал, и издает хриплый звук, который, как полагает Стив, должен сойти за смех.

— Ну, старина Брок вовсе не посторонний! Может, выманишь его для меня? У меня, м… была тяжелая неделя. Я слышал, всякие пушистые штуки — панацея от таких проблем.

Стив чувствует, что его подозрение нарастает, и произносит:

— Погоди, сейчас найду его.

Баки неподвижно сидит в шкафу среди спортивных брюк Стива.

— Все хорошо, малыш, — говорит Стив. — Ты же знаешь, я не дам тебя в обиду.

Баки немного расслабляется, и Стив поднимает его на руки и несет в гостиную, где их ждет Рамлоу. Баки выразительно смотрит на Рамлоу — ужас, паника и отчаяние, словно в книге, читаются на его мордочке и говорят Стиву все, что ему нужно знать. Ему уже даже нет нужды видеть хищный блеск, загорающийся в глазах Рамлоу, хотя его он тоже замечает.

— Мой вопрос прозвучит странно, но откуда он у тебя? — произносит Рамлоу.

Стив очень аккуратно подбирает слова. 

— Спас от плохого обращения.

— Ситуация очень неловкая, но я думаю, что это собака моего босса, — говорит Рамлоу. — Он завел щенка несколько месяцев назад, внукам он очень нравился, но сорвался с поводка на прогулке. Босс его уже обыскался. Три лапы, питбуль.

— Ты прав, — говорит Стив, — неловко.

— Босс действительно хочет его вернуть. Обещаю, он раздобудет тебе другого щенка, никаких проблем. Ему просто... нужен именно этот.

— Проблема в том, — говорит Стив, — что кто бы ни был его хозяином до меня, это был очень, очень плохой человек.

— Я так понимаю, это означает, что возвращать его ты не собираешься, —произносит Рамлоу.

— Любому, кто захочет его забрать, придется иметь дело со мной.

Рамлоу качает головой.

— Знал, что ты это скажешь. Увидимся, Кэп.

Как только Рамлоу уходит, Баки начинает дрожать.

— Ты слышал, Баки? — спрашивает Стив. — Я ему все сказал. Если кто-то захочет тебя забрать, сначала нужно будет справиться со мной. Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но это довольно трудно.

Кажется, Баки это не особо успокаивает. Стив гладит его.

— Я говорил тебе, что назвал тебя в честь своего лучшего друга. Я кое-что утаил от тебя. 

Он устраивается на диване, а щенка сажает к себе на колени.

— Он был моим лучшим другом, — говорит Стив, — а еще я любил его. Люблю. Я все еще его люблю. 

Стив впервые произносит эти слова вслух, и ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы осознать, насколько тяжело далось это признание. 

— Я был влюблен в него всю свою жизнь, и никогда никому не рассказывал, — говорит он. — Никому, пока не появился ты. Понимаешь, почему я должен защищать тебя? Ты знаешь все мои секреты.

Баки немного успокаивается, но Стив продолжает гладить его и говорить.

— Знаешь, это сущий ад — любить человека до его смерти и все еще любить после. Я даже не представляю, как разлюбить. Я просто… мне бы так хотелось, чтобы он знал.  Может, он бы меня возненавидел за это, но я сомневаюсь. Он понимал меня. Он всегда меня понимал.

Баки прижимается к ноге Стива.

— Я назвал тебя в честь лучшего парня, которого знал, и я буду защищать тебя. Я ведь не смог защитить его.

—

Стив доверяет своей интуиции, поэтому на следующий день, вернувшись с пробежки, он включает клип с ютюба, на котором лает и играет щенок, а сам идет через коридор к двери Кейт.

Она открывает, на ней спортивный костюм, волосы потемнели от воды. 

— Привет, сосед, — говорит Кейт, — что занесло тебя в мою глушь?

— Кончился кофе. У меня есть шанс уговорить тебя приготовить мне чашечку? — произносит Стив.

— А в кафе дальше по улице тоже кончился кофе?

— Ты живешь ближе, к тому же там не любят, когда я прихожу вместе с Баки.

Кейт качает головой и улыбается.

— Видимо, придется тебя впустить. Этому малышу очень трудно отказать.

—

Кейт заваривает ему большую чашку кофе, и они успевают немного поболтать. Вскоре Стив слышит какие-то звуки — слух у него очень острый — но Кейт вскидывается, как будто тоже что-то заметила.

— Кто-то у тебя, — говорит она.

— Да, — соглашается Стив, — там кто-то есть. Пожалуйста, побудь с Баки.

—

Стив пересекает коридор и вбегает в свою квартиру. Он спрятал щит у двери, за коробкой: вне зоны видимости, но чтобы было легко схватить, и он оказывается в его руках раньше, чем Стив попадает в комнату.

В гостиной пять вооруженных людей, и еще несколько забираются внутрь через окно. Стив кидает щит. Двое падают прежде, чем щит возвращается в его руки. Еще одного он ударяет по голове и успевает удивиться, когда двое оставшихся оседают на пол после двух четких выстрелов.

Кейт стоит позади него, в ее руках пистолет. Судя по безупречной позе и безупречному прицелу, с оружием она знакома не понаслышке.

— Капитан! — говорит Кейт. Я Агент 13, особый отдел службы Щ.И.Т. Мне поручено оберегать вас.

— Ох, — вздыхает Стив.

Вдвоем они справляются c лазутчиками за минуту или даже быстрее. А в спальне на компьютере Стива заливается лаем щенок на видео с ютюба.

—

Кейт-на-самом-деле-Агент-13, которая между прочим сообщает, что ее настоящее имя Шерон, провожает Стива к себе. Баки у нее в квартире, невредимый, только уши беспокойно приподняты.

— Щ.И.Т заберет этих ребят, — говорит Кейт-на-самом-деле-Шерон. — Там выяснят, кто их послал.

— Нет, — отвечает Стив, вспоминая Рамлоу и его таинственного босса, потерявшего таинственное оружие. — Не думаю.

—

Подозрения Стива насчет организации, на которую он работает, только усиливаются, когда они с Баки возвращаются домой после совершенно суматошного дня (ездили по делам и навещали Сэма в его части) и обнаруживают в квартире окровавленного Ника Фьюри.

— Здесь небезопасно, — начинает Стив. — Тут на меня уже нападали.

У женщины, которая вламывается через окно, светлые волосы. Они собраны в хвост, на губах красная помада, макияж небрежный, словно наносили его, имея слабое представление, как это вообще делается (да, Стив провел достаточно времени с танцовщицами, чтобы в этом разбираться). А движения ее подобны ударам хлыста. Стив даже вздохнуть не успевает, не то что попытаться остановить ее, а она уже стреляет в Фьюри. 

Еще быстрее она скрывается за окном. 

Вбегает Шерон, и Стив устремляется за убийцей. Он кидает щит ей вслед, но она с легкостью уклоняется. Он теряет ее за кромкой крыши здания — она исчезает, как тень в ночи.

— 

Все формальности соблюдены, и он в больнице с Баки на руках. Бок о бок с Наташей.

Фьюри не выживает.

—

Стив передает Баки Наташе, когда видит, что подходят Страйк и Рамлоу (Мария Хилл едва только забрала тело Фьюри).

— Унеси его отсюда, пожалуйста. Здесь небезопасно.

Стив не может ей доверять, на самом деле он никому не может доверять; даже красотка Вовсе-не-медсестра из квартиры в другом конце коридора врала, но у него нет никого, кроме Наташи. А Баки нужен кто-то, кто его защитит. 

Стив прячет флешку Фьюри в автомат для продажи закусок, и позволяет Рамлоу и его подручным себя увести. 

Когда он смотрит в глаза Александра Пирса, он уже точно знает личность таинственного босса Рамлоу.

—

Стиву не нравится драться за свою жизнь, но он очень хорош в этом. Он вынужден делать это с тех времен, когда был тощим мальчишкой, которого в каждом переулке Бруклина избивали до полусмерти. Тогда рядом был Баки, спасавший его шкуру, сейчас у него есть сыворотка и щит. И каждый год, который ему удается пережить, оставляет на нем неизгладимый отпечаток.

Было бы чертовски приятно как следует врезать Рамлоу просто так, а не по необходимости.

—

— Опиши убийцу Ника, — произносит Наташа. У нее щенок Стива и флешка Стива, и это проблема.

— Женщина, — говорит Стив. — Блондинка, красивая. Быстрее меня.

— Я ее знаю, — отвечает Наташа. Ее глаза округляются, и в них застывает испуг, какого Стив никогда раньше не видел. — Я ее знаю.

—

— Ты в курсе, что я работала на КГБ, — говорит Наташа. Они в ее квартире. Стив никогда раньше у нее не был. — А вот чего ты не знаешь, сколько лет мне было, когда я начала на них работать. 

Она спокойна, очень спокойна, только ее рука нервно поглаживает шерсть Баки.

— Меня забрали из приюта, когда мне едва исполнилось четыре. И не меня одну. Это место называлось детской Красной Комнатой.

Стиву хочется протянуть руку и положить ей на плечо. Он удерживается. 

— Никто никогда ни в чем не подозревает маленькую девочку. Нас обучали и обучали хорошо. Нас учили лгать, драться и шпионить. Не все это пережили. Нас учили убивать, — произносит Наташа. 

Стив молчит. Сказать тут нечего.

— Мне было семь, когда я убила впервые. Елена всегда была рядом. КГБ превратилось в другие организации. Еще больше девочек погибли, но всегда оставались мы с Еленой. Нам говорили, что мы лучшие. В год, когда нам исполнилось по двенадцать, нас назвали «Операция Черная Вдова». Я знаю ее. — говорит Наташа, — Я знаю ее, потому что мы — одно и то же.

— Вот только ты поступаешь правильно. А она нет, — отвечает Стив.

— Она в этом не виновата, — говорит Наташа. — Я ей обещала. Я обещала, что мы всегда будем вместе, будем приглядывать друг за другом, но как только у меня появился шанс, я сбежала. Я бросила ее. А после работала наемным убийцей, не представляла, что правильно, а что нет, меня ведь никто этому не учил. Потом я встретила Клинта. А ей так и не удалось выбраться. Она не сбежала, никто не показал ей, как. Она не виновата.

— Да, — говорит ей Стив. — Да.

— 

Стив оставляет Баки у Сэма — им еще нужно выяснить, что записано на флешку.

—

Наташа спрашивает у него, каково это — понять, что ты умер зря. Но это не самое худшее, гораздо больнее осознать, что люди, которых он называл друзьями, причастны к пыткам Баки (и Стив был рядом с ним, когда ему снились чудовищные кошмары; порою ночами ему приходилось успокаивать Баки, чтобы его крики не выдали их позицию).

Больше всего он надеется, что Пегги не знала. Ему хотелось бы однажды выяснить это, но с его стороны будет жестоко спрашивать у нее подобное только ради собственного успокоения.

Насколько им известно, у Сэма абсолютно безопасно. Им нужно определить свои дальнейшие действия, и все пугаются, когда раздается звонок в дверь.

При виде Шерон Стив испытывает практически болезненное облегчение.

— Я знала, что найду тебя здесь, — говорит она. — Я хочу помочь.

Она уже второй человек, произносящий эти слова за последний час. Порою, когда мир поворачивается к тебе своей худшей стороной, он показывает и лучшую. Чувство благодарности к окружающим его людям переполняет Стива настолько, что ему становится трудно дышать.

— Только одно я понять не могу, — говорит он. — Что ГИДРЕ понадобилось от моего _щенка_.

— Ну, он милый, — предполагает Сэм. — А теперь давай-ка к делу, ты говорил, что сможешь вернуть мне мои крылья.

—

Они добывают Сэму его крылья; Шерон усаживает их всех и произносит: «Нам нужны союзники».

Она, конечно же, права, один в поле не воин, а они — всего лишь четверо людей против безликой, чудовищной организации.

— Кому мы можем доверять?

— Думаю, я знаю одного человека, на которого охотились Щ.И.Т—ГИДРА, — говорит Шерон. — Его зовут Стивен Стрэндж.

— И еще кое-что, — добавляет она. — Моя фамилия…

Она так похожа и одновременно не похожа на Пегги, и Стиву становится еще легче от того, что она на его стороне.

—

Доктор Стрэндж учился в самых лучших медицинских учебных заведениях, он работает в самых престижных клиниках, но вся остальная информация о нем, абсолютно все, произошедшее после одного ужасного инцидента, покрыто тайной. Наташа не может найти о нем никаких сведений, даже взломав три правительственные базы данных. 

Он соглашается на встречу только на людной улице, поэтому им приходится отправить Сэма.

—

— Ну, что ты о нем думаешь? — спрашивает Шерон. 

— Какой он? — уточняет Стив.

— Почему я не смогла взломать файлы с информацией о нем? — говорит Наташа.

Сэм качает головой и пожимает плечами.

— У него своя энергетика. Никогда раньше не встречал подобных людей.

— Ты что, влюбился? — спрашивает Шерон.

Она не замечает, как Сэм на нее смотрит, но от Стива ничего не ускользает. 

— 

У них слишком мало времени, так что Стив быстро прерывает их заигрывания.

— Он собирается нам помочь? 

— Да, — отвечает Сэм, — он хотел бы. Но говорит, что сперва ему нужно встретиться со всеми нами.

—

Не так-то просто организовать встречу посреди бела дня в довольно людном месте, учитывая, что на двоих из них объявлена охота; но Стив хороший стратег, а Шерон с Наташей — шпионки.

Стив и Наташа — просто пара, вышедшая на прогулку с собакой, а Сэм и Шерон — их друзья, с которыми они неожиданно встречаются.

— Работаешь под прикрытием, да, малыш? — произносит Стив и взъерошивает шерсть Баки, пока они идут к двери. 

Сэм закатывает глаза.

— Ты _помешался_ с этой собакой, честное слово.

Стив пожимает плечами и улыбается. Так хорошо обрести в этом новом времени кого-то, кого можно любить, любить по-настоящему.

—

Стив надеется, что в этот раз он притворяется лучше, чем в прошлый раз в торговом комплексе. Ему кажется, что он выглядит менее настороженным и подозрительным, но он не уверен, что Наташа бы с ним согласилась.

Никто, вроде, не обращает на них особого внимания, пока они не сталкиваются с высоким, изящным мужчиной с темными, проницательными глазами и легкой сединой на висках. Их четверо — все они шпионы и солдаты — и никто из них не замечает, как он подошел. Только Баки прячется за ногу Стива, и если это можно посчитать за какой-то показатель, хотя бы одного участника их маленькой группы не застали врасплох.

— Доктор Стрэндж, — приветствует Стив. — А это...

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Стивен, — прерывает его Стрэндж, а затем замечает щенка у ног Стива.

Он удивляется, но лишь на мгновение. Стрэндж наклоняется к ногам Стива и протягивает к Баки раскрытую ладонь. Баки принюхивается.

— Привет, дружок, — произносит Стрэндж. — А я все думал, куда ты запропастился. Судьба все-таки удивительная штука.

Баки тявкает, словно соглашаясь, а ведь от него все еще так редко можно услышать хоть какие-то звуки. 

— Думаю, пришло время вернуть тебе твою жизнь, ты же не против? 

Баки скулит, и его окружает теплый, мерцающий свет, словно пыль сияет в солнечных лучах, и что-то меняется. Когда пыль оседает, у ног Стива уже больше не его щенок. На том же самом месте, где только что был его тезка — с диким взглядом и растрепанными волосами, с металлической рукой, обнаженный, как в день собственного рождения, сидит настоящий Баки Барнс, собственной персоной. 

Стив забывает, как дышать.

— Баки, — произносит он, имя срывается с языка с дрожью и благоговением.

— Что сейчас произошло? — до него доносится вопрос Шерон. 

— Это же...? — говорит Наташа.

— Баки, — снова произносит Стив, и на какое-то мгновение он перестает слышать что-либо и видит только знакомые черты лица друга, которого он потерял во льду целую жизнь тому назад.

—

Первая осознанная мысль, которую он может сформулировать за целые месяцы молчания — это "Нет". "Нет, нет, нет", — вот только его губы не помнят, как произнести это вслух, по крайней мере — поначалу. Он солдат. Он снова солдат, и это то самое тело, в котором ему причиняют боль, и то самое тело, в котором его заставляют причинять боль другим.

— Нет, — говорит он, наконец заставляя губы двигаться правильно.

— Нет, — повторяет он, на этот раз более уверенно. — Превратите меня обратно. Вы должны превратить меня в того, кем я был. Вернуть все, как было.

Теперь слова даются ему легко, хоть голос и скрипит, как ржавчина. Солдата всегда наказывают, если он говорит, когда не положено, но, если он вернет все назад достаточно быстро, возможно, его не успеют наказать. Стив никогда его не наказывает. Стив только заботится о нем, дарит ощущение безопасности, окружает словами, запахом и добротой. Он должен снова стать Баки — он должен снова стать Баки, и тогда он будет в безопасности.

— Превратите меня обратно, — произносит он. Он на коленях, и он умоляет. Солдату не позволено умолять, не позволено просить — ни о чем — но, если он вернет все назад достаточно быстро, никто не сможет причинить ему боль. Стив обещал, что никто никогда не сделает этого, не сделает, пока он в силах защищать его.

Стив бросается на землю рядом с ним. Он должен быть в ярости, ведь Баки больше нет, на его месте солдат. Его глаза широко раскрыты, он начинает говорить и запинается на каждом слове.

— Бак, это правда ты? — произносит Стив. У него большие и яркие глаза. Сияющие и голубые. Стив поднимает голову и смотрит на того, кто был целью, кто изменил его. —Это правда? Это действительно он?

— Это его истинная форма, — отвечает цель. — Я всего лишь отменил свои собственные чары, которые наложил несколько месяцев назад.

— Как? — спрашивает Стив. — Я видел его смерть. Он... на горе. Как?

— У меня есть некоторые предположения, — произносит женщина с рыжими волосами. Она смотрит на его металлическую руку. — Мы с этим разберемся. Сейчас нам, пожалуй, стоит найти менее людное место.

— Конечно, — говорит Стив. Он снимает куртку и закутывает в нее плечи солдата, и это неправильно. Стив должен быть в ярости. Испытывать отвращение. Он должен быть в бешенстве от того, что не получил назад Баки; и вообще все, что происходит — неправильно, совершенно неправильно.

— Кто я? — спрашивает он. Это важный вопрос. Он должен знать. Ему тепло в кожаной куртке Стива, а Стив смотрит на него, и в его глазах блестят слезы радости. Он и не предполагал, что такие, как Стив, могут плакать. — Кто я такой?

— Ты Баки Барнс, — отвечает Стив. — И ты лучший парень, которого я знаю.

—

— Боюсь, превращение отняло у него много сил, — говорит Стрэндж. — Ему нужно отдохнуть.

По непонятным причинам никто из прохожих не пялится на них, и Стив полагает, что это чары Стрэнджа. В данный момент он может лишь благодарить его за это. Баки, Баки жив и, кажется, ничего не помнит. Баки жил в его доме, превращенный в щенка, которого Стив _назвал в его же честь_ , буквально месяцами. Остальные участники их маленькой группы столь же ошеломлены. Наташа выглядит напуганной.

Стив наклоняется, чтобы помочь Баки подняться, он явно не в состоянии куда-то идти самостоятельно. Стив обнимает его и приподнимает, Баки расслабляется в его руках и легко встает на ноги.

— Тогда он будет отдыхать, — произносит Стив. — Этот ваш трюк со щитом скроет нас от ГИДРЫ?

— В противном случае от него было бы мало толку, — отвечает Стрэндж.

— Отлично, — говорит Стив. — Тогда я отведу Баки домой. А вы все пойдете с нами. Ты согласен, Бак? — Он надеется, что кто-нибудь отмыл с пола кровь Фьюри.

Баки улыбается ему в ответ так радостно, что это разрывает Стиву сердце. Еще секунду назад он на коленях умолял, чтобы его снова превратили в щенка. Что-то совершенно не в порядке, и Стив не должен радоваться даже самую малость. Но в конце концов он ничего не может поделать и происходит то, что всегда происходило, когда он видел улыбку Баки — его сердце пропускает удар.

—

Они возвращаются домой, и его укладывают в большую кровать Стива. Баки — Стив сказал, что он — это Баки — настоящий, истинный, тот, о котором Стив говорит с таким трепетом.

— Отдыхай, Бак, — произносит Стив.

Баки послушно закрывает глаза. Он не уверен, что знает, как отдыхать, находясь в теле солдата, но он может хотя бы попытаться.

Простыни хранят запах Стива. Он с легкостью засыпает.

— 

Стив садится на диван. Голова идет кругом. Баки жив. Баки жив, и он в соседней комнате; Стив надеется, что спит. Баки ничего не помнит — совсем ничего — а Стив вспоминает, что в комнате есть другие люди, которые сейчас, наверное, смотрят, как он сидит, опустив голову на руки, поэтому он выпрямляется и произносит: "Он не помнит. Он ничего не помнит".

Все тихо беседуют, но замолкают, когда он заговаривает. Всеобщее внимание обращено на него.

— Он уже был болен, когда мы повстречались, — говорит доктор Стрэндж. — Это не побочный эффект от превращения.

— Что с ним случилось? — спрашивает Стив. Одно он уяснил точно за месяцы, которые провел с Баки с самого момента их неосознанного воссоединения: Баки прошел через нечто ужасное. Ужас, мольба, амнезия, металлическая рука это лишь подтверждают. — Кто сделал это с ним? Как? Где он был семьдесят лет?

Наташа прочищает горло.

— Я... м, возможно, отчасти знаю ответ на последний вопрос. И, наверное, смогу выяснить остальное. У меня есть... связи. 

Стив вскидывается.

— Что тебе известно? — звучит слишком резко, но все вопросы, связанные с Баки всегда остры для него. Их связывают зимние ночи, которые он проводили, лежа вместе, соприкасаясь костлявыми локтями, и безбашенные вторжения на вражескую территорию в одиночку.

— Он активен с 1950го. В разведсообществе известен как Зимний Солдат, — говорит Наташа. — По крайней мере среди тех, кто не считает его своего рода призраком.

— Но ты верила в его существование, — говорит Стив.

— Да, — отвечает Наташа. — Да, верила. Однажды я столкнулась с Зимним Солдатом во время задания.

Ее взгляд очень красноречив, но Стив все равно спрашивает:

— Полагаю, все прошло не очень хорошо.

Шрам Наташи, как и ее история — ужасны, и страшно даже подумать, что это мог сделать Баки, по крайней мере, по собственной воле; Стив знает его, знает, что парень, который водил девчонок на свидания, который умел их развлекать, не мог не задумываясь всадить в нее пулю.

— Я добуду тебе материалы о нем, — обещает Наташа. И Стив верит ей; теперь они брат и сестра по оружию. Он действительно может ей доверять.

Сэм произносит:

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, друг. Все равно голова у тебя сейчас другим занята.

— Сэм прав, — вторит Шерон. И Стив думает, что из этих двоих получится отличная команда. — Знаю, ты не сможешь уснуть, но ты мог бы пойти и немного посидеть с ним.

— Мы все знаем, что ты хочешь быть там, — говорит Сэм, и это правда.

Стиву отчаянно хочется увидеть лицо Баки, посмотреть на знакомые черты и вновь убедиться, что он реален. Он поддается порыву и идет в спальню, очень аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь, чтобы не шуметь. У кровати уже стоит стул, и Стив даже не представляет, кто из его друзей принес его и когда, но он благодарен.

Баки спит, его черты расслаблены, и сейчас, когда он ничего не помнит и истощен после настоящего, физического превращения, неправильно даже думать об этом — но он красив; Стив всегда будет считать его красивым — с его спутанной копной волос, и металлической рукой, и всем остальным.

Стиву хотелось бы подержать Баки за руку, как множество ночей подряд делал сам Баки, сидя у кровати Стива, но он не хочет рисковать, потому что слишком легко потревожить его сон. Стив устраивается на стуле и просто тихо сидит рядом с ним.

—

На одно краткое мгновение он выныривает из глубокого сна без сновидений от тихого звука — кто-то садится рядом с ним. Баки открывает глаза и видит Стива. На его лице отражается спокойствие, а глаза немного… печальные. Стив никогда не должен грустить, и Баки протягивает к нему руку. Прикосновения не в рамках миссии строго запрещены — солдат не человек, и притворяться, что ему присущи человеческие качества — значит проявить недопустимую агрессию, за которой последует жестокое наказание, но...

Он почти уверен, что не будет никакого наказания; в конце концов, Стив уложил его в кровать, а это тоже против правил, а если бы наказание и было, сама возможность порадовать Стива того стоила.

Стив улыбается и берет Баки за руку, сжимает ее в ладонях. Он снова засыпает.

—

Стив не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз ощущал такое спокойствие. Впервые, оберегая сон своего лучшего друга, он чувствует, что наконец-то нашел свое место в этом новом мире.

Стив не знает, как долго он сидит, наслаждаясь этим ощущением.

Через некоторое время Наташа проворно прокрадывается в комнату и спрашивает, есть ли у него запасные одеяла. Куча одеял свалена в шкафу — старая привычка из тех времен, когда вечно не хватало тепла, а на теплые вещи никогда не было денег.

Сейчас они оказываются очень кстати, и Наташа уносит из спальни достаточно покрывал, чтобы застелить диван и организовать спальные места на полу в гостиной.

— Оставишь дверь открытой? — шепчет Стив. Он не хочет пропустить первую ночевку своей новой семьи, но и уйти от Баки он не может.

Наташа улыбается. Шерон машет ему рукой из угла, где они с Сэмом борются за подушку с кресла. Эта сцена навевает воспоминания из детства о посиделках в гостиной Баки среди разбросанных диванных подушек. Баки всегда отдавал Стиву большую часть — он всегда отдавал ему большую часть всего, и умудрялся делать так, что это никогда не выглядело, как подачка.

Стив поворачивает стул, чтобы видеть, как все устраиваются, а затем наблюдает за тем, как поднимается и опускается грудь Баки. Он засыпает, все еще сжимая руку Баки в своей.

—

Он просыпается в сильнейшем потрясении, ощущая острый запах гари. Он не может вспомнить свой сон, только собственные руки, сжимающиеся на горле Стива. Баки садится в кровати — спина прямая, как стержень. Стив спит на стуле рядом с ним, безмятежный и спокойный. На его шее нет кровоподтеков, и он не догадывается о том, какие ужасные вещи снились Баки.

Оставаться рядом с ним — неправильно. Баки поднимается на ноги, дверь открыта и он мог бы уйти, но его тело сигнализирует о чужаках (скорее всего друзьях Стива), спящих за дверью; сердцебиение ускоряется, грудь сдавливает, и все это плохие сигналы. Сигналы о том, что он сделал что-то неправильно, за чем последует наказание или обнуление.

Голова раскалывается, кровь пульсирует в висках. Возможно, наказание уже близко. Все, чего он хочет — это быть рядом со Стивом, Стив смог бы как-то все исправить, но он этого не заслуживает, он ничего не стоит, если не может сохранить верность к человеку, которому всецело принадлежит. Стив был так добр… так, так добр со всеми своими обещаниями и заботой, а он…

Баки не хочет уходить от него, но оставаться рядом с ним он тоже не может. Шкаф —тактически это не совсем правильно, в нем только один выход и никакого обзора. Но все дело в одежде. Там вещи, которые носит Стив, хранящие его запах. Не равная замена простыням, и совсем не тоже самое, что находиться рядом со Стивом, но это больше, чем он заслуживает. 

Он передвигается, очень тихо, и скрывается за брюками Стива. Там легко спрятаться. Его сердце громко стучит в замкнутом пространстве. Но это не имеет значения, раньше он вообще не ощущал его присутствия.

—

Стив открывает глаза и не обнаруживает Баки. Все вечернее спокойствие и умиротворение, которое он бережно собрал и спрятал в собственном сердце, сразу испаряется. Он мгновенно просыпается. Баки не в состоянии уходить куда-то в одиночку, особенно учитывая, что за ним охотятся Рамлоу и его подручные. Теперь Стив знает, кого им нужно было разыскать. Он смотрит на окно — что если они пробрались внутрь посреди ночи? Мог ли он это проспать?

Наташа оказывается рядом с ним, как только он заходит в гостиную, тихая, словно тень, и такая быстрая, что он даже не успевает заметить, как она поднимается со своего спального места на полу.

— Он не мог уйти, не разбудив меня, — говорит она. — Успокойся, он должен быть в квартире.

Шэрон тоже встает.

— Она права. У нас такая работа — особо крепко не заснешь.

— Поищи там, где он может чувствовать себя в безопасности, и постарайся не напугать его, — говорит Сэм, и Стив вдруг осознает, что заставило _его_ проснуться так рано. То же, через что Стив проходит каждую ночь.

Стив дважды проверяет под кроватью, где Баки бы спрятался, пока был… пока Стив не знал, кто он на самом деле. Он осматривает каждый темный и тихий уголок, зовет Баки по имени, мягко и успокаивающе. Ему приходит в голову проверить шкаф, только когда он слышит оттуда тихий скрежет; там Баки прятался только однажды, когда был ужасно напуган.

—

Он не должен допускать ошибок, а движение — одна из них. Слух у Стива очень острый, как и у него, и такой звук его точно выдаст. Какое же он ничтожество, он должен уметь сидеть не-под-виж-но часы и дни напролет, если того требует миссия или куратор. Ничтожество — бесполезный, худший из всех.

Стив стучится в дверцу шкафа.

— Бак, ты там?

Он говорит тихо, и звук его голоса дарит Баки желанное чувство успокоения, хоть он и не знает, почему. Разочаровать Стива намного хуже, чем вызвать недовольство кураторов, но в голосе Стива он не улавливает разочарования. В его голосе — облегчение. Баки мычит что-то в ответ.

— Можно я открою дверь? — спрашивает Стив.

Баки делает глубокий вдох и пытается вспомнить, как заставить рот произносить слова. 

— Конечно.

—

Баки прячется позади ровного ряда брюк Стива, его настолько трудно заметить, что Стив не нашел бы его, если бы не знал, что он там; это что-то невообразимое для человека, представляющего собой двести фунтов мускулатуры и смертоносной стали.

Стив садится на пол, скрестив ноги.

— Кошмары?

Баки опускает взгляд.

— Все в порядке, мне они тоже снятся, — произносит Стив. Он ни с кем не говорил о своих кошмарах, он полагает, что его друзьям все о них известно, но рассказывать об этом — это совсем другое дело. С Баки все по-иному, Баки — тот человек, которому Стив всегда мог рассказать, что угодно (кроме самого важного).

На красивом лице Баки отражается сомнение.

— Было хуже, — говорит Стив, — пока ты не вернулся.

В глазах Баки мелькает что-то, отдаленно напоминающее надежду, и он уточняет:

— Правда?

— Да, правда, — говорит Стив и протягивает руку (протягивает осторожно и неторопливо, но все равно замечает, что Баки приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы рефлекторно не отдернуться).

Баки долго и пристально смотрит на руку Стива, словно не совсем понимает, что произойдет, если он прикоснется к ней; но он медленно и осторожно придвигается все ближе. Когда он быстро хватает ее, не остается никаких сомнений, зачем он это делает. Баки держится за Стива, как за спасательный круг.

Если бы Стив когда-нибудь научился осторожности, это бы сильно облегчило ему жизнь, но сейчас не время проявлять осторожность. Стив помогает Баки подняться, а затем обнимает его. Прикоснуться к нему может быть только верным решением. Они всю жизнь полагались друг на друга, не возводили никаких стен между друг другом, так как же может быть иначе?

Баки замирает, и Стив чувствует подступающую панику. Должно быть, инстинкты подвели его. Когда-то они лежали в койке, он обнимал дрожащего Баки, они прижимались друг к другу, и это помогало Баки пережить бесконечно-длинные ночи, наступившие после того, как Зола раскромсал его на пыточном столе. Семьдесят лет, наполненные льдом, смертью, и черт его знает, чем еще, и как Стив мог допустить…

Проходит бесконечно-долгое мгновение, и Баки повисает на руках Стива, каждый его мускул расслаблен. Он зарывается лицом в шею Стива.

— Все хорошо, — говорит ему Стив. И это ложь. Баки потерял память, кто-то потушил огонь, что горел в нем, оставив взамен лишь страх. — Все будет хорошо, — поправляется он.

Баки помог Стиву пережить десятки холодных зим; он спас его в сотне сражений посреди темных переулков и на поле боя. Стив поможет ему пройти через все это.

Стив сильнее прижимает к себе Баки, и его пульс учащается. Это неправильно, Баки сейчас слишком уязвим, чтобы Стив мог даже допустить мысль о том, что его так заботит, но ведь сердцу не прикажешь. Когда Баки так близко, оно не может не биться быстрее. 

—

Баки прижимается к Стиву, и кажется, что ничего плохого уже просто не может произойти; глупая несбыточная мечта, он давно позабыл ее название, да и о самом ее существовании тоже позабыл — до этого самого момента. Безопасность, Баки чувствует себя в безопасности — дыхание ровное, пульс спокойный, в этом состоянии он бы остался навсегда.

Ему интересно, чувствует ли Стив тоже самое, ощущает ли он себя в безопасности; он прислушивается к сердцебиению Стива, но его сердце стучит, как сумасшедшее.

Его собственное сердце обрывается, и в этом нет ничего нового — боль, отчаяние и страх долгое время были его верными спутниками. Конечно же, Стив его боится. Все должны его бояться.

Баки думает, что нужно отстраниться: так будет правильно, но Стив проводит рукой по его спине — вверх и вниз. Баки вздыхает. Он просто не может, как не мог отказаться от еды, которой Стив кормил его, когда забрал из переулка крошечным, голодающим щенком.

Ослушаться приказа — это совсем другое, но он все равно чувствует, что поступает неправильно, словно его должны наказать, и он обязан сообщить о неповиновении, пока это не сделал кто-то другой. (Его всегда меньше наказывали, если он сам докладывал о нарушениях).

— Тебе нужно еще поспать, — говорит Стив, и Баки замирает при мысли, что Стив оставит его одного в пустой кровати.

— Нет, нет, — говорит Стив. —Я лягу с тобой. Полежим вместе, как лежали раньше, когда были детьми, и даже постарше — в особенно холодные ночи.

Баки должен отказаться. Сердце Стива барабанит, как бешеное. Но он позволяет Стиву за руку отвести себя к кровати, обнять, прижать к себе, окружив теплом, и укрыть одеялами, хранящими его запах.

Он чувствует безопасность в объятьях Стива и просто не может заставить себя заговорить и отказаться от всего этого.

—

Стив просыпается в теплом, золотом сиянии утра, чувствуя себя отдохнувшим после самого лучшего сна, который он вообще может вспомнить. Баки спит в его объятьях, завернувшись в клубок из одеял, которые неосознанно стащил со Стива.

Баки с тревогой открывает глаза мгновением позже, почувствовав изменения в ритме его дыхания.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Стив. Он не узнает собственный голос — после поезда, после одиночества, наполненного лишь холодом, в нем впервые слышно столько счастья.

— Доброе утро, — вторит ему Баки. Его взгляд блуждает где-то очень далеко, но он возвращается к реальности, когда Стив проводит рукой его по волосам. Теперь он закрывает глаза от удовольствия.

Это так эгоистично. Самый эгоистичный поступок, который Стив когда-либо совершал. Баки его не знает, Баки не знает их и не представляет себе, что Стив чувствует. Этим теплым утром они лежат в постели обнявшись, Стив мягко гладит волосы Баки, кожу Баки, и чувствует себя таким влюбленным, что его сердце может просто разорваться. Это все для него, но Баки об этом не знает.

И в этот самый момент, когда солнечный свет льется через щель в занавесках, под тяжестью вины, ощущая на языке ее горький привкус, разрушающий все его идиллические мечты, Стив клянется, что он обо всем расскажет Баки. Как только Баки оправится настолько, что будет готов услышать эти слова и понять их, Стив расскажет ему, а последствия совершенно неважны. Он уже слишком долго живет с этим, и если он сумел сказать об этом щенку, то и лучшему другу скажет.

“Я люблю тебя” — произносит он беззвучно, его губы в каком-то сантиметре от виска Баки. Это будет самый большой шаг, который он когда-либо делал, и он должен подготовиться.

У Баки урчит в животе, и этот звук возвращает Стива к реальности. Внезапно он понимает, что тоже голоден, но это сущая ерунда по сравнению с самой мыслью о том, что Баки придется пережить малейшее ощущение голода. Стив позволяет себе насладиться утренними объятиями еще минуту, чувствуя, как секунды буквально тикают в его голове.

Он поднимается.

Полный отчаяния взгляд, который Баки пытается от него скрыть — точь-в-точь побитый щенок — практически заставляет Стива забраться назад в кровать, но он слышит за дверью голоса друзей. 

— Пойду займусь завтраком, — говорит Стив.

Боль на лице Баки смягчается. Стив протягивает руку и переплетает их пальцы — просто быстрый, успокаивающий жест. Он начал прикасаться к Баки, и остановиться он уже не в силах. Это и хорошо, у него больше не будет такой возможности, когда он во всем ему признается, так что он должен насладиться их близостью, пока еще есть время.

— Хочешь поесть снаружи вместе со всеми или мне принести тебе завтрак в постель? — спрашивает его Стив. Ему нравятся оба варианта. В любом случае он сможет чуть-чуть побаловать Баки, хотя бы немного окружить его теплом. Стив очень хочет дать ему это тепло, дать все хорошее, что только возможно.

Баки смотрит на него и ошеломленно моргает.

Стив понимает: он не ожидал, что у него будет выбор. Должно быть, за последние семьдесят лет возможностей выбирать у него было губительно мало. И это утро становится утром обещаний, потому что тут же и в тот же момент Стив клянется, что сделает все возможное, чтобы наполнить жизнь Баки хотя бы небольшими возможностями выбора.

— Сюда, пожалуйста, — говорит Баки слегка нерешительно. 

Стив убирает прядь волос с его лица.

— Я скоро вернусь, ладно?

В ответ Стив получает нерешительную, но все же улыбку.

С этой улыбкой ничто не может сравниться, но ему очень сладок вид, открывающийся в гостиной. Наташа заняла самую выгодную позицию в плане обзора — откуда отлично видно и входную дверь, и дверь в спальню, но в данный момент она спит, зарывшись лицом в декоративную диванную подушку. Шерон спит в театральной позе, раскинув руки и ноги, ее волосы растрепаны и спутаны, один глаз слегка приоткрыт, а одна ее нога вытянута очень далеко и прижимается к бедру Сэма. Сэм спит, прямой, как палка, явно наслаждаясь ночью на деревянном полу. Доктор Стрэндж уже не спит, читает, лежа на диване. 

Стив дома, и его жизнь наполнена людьми, новыми друзьями и практически незнакомцами; людьми, готовыми все отбросить в сторону ради хорошего сражения. Все они и Баки, отдыхающий сейчас в его кровати, дарят Стиву то, о чем он даже и не осмеливался мечтать в этом новом веке, и кажется, что его желание обрести семью действительно может исполниться.

Стив уже привык готовить большие порции, чтобы удовлетворить собственный аппетит супер-солдата. Довольно легко рассчитать порцию на группу людей. Пока он готовит, квартира постепенно наполняется голосами.

Сэм заходит на кухню — его взгляд все еще покрывает пелена сна — и молча берет кухонную лопатку, чтобы помочь. Он становится более разговорчив, когда Шерон, занимающаяся кофе-машиной, передает ему дымящуюся чашку кофе. 

Наташа появляется неслышно, осматривает растущую гору блинчиков и огромную миску с разбитыми яйцами, которые вот-вот отправятся на шипящую сковородку, восклицает «Ты все делаешь неправильно! Яйца нужно готовить на низкой температуре, чтобы блины получились пышнее!», и как только оказывается удовлетворена внесенными поправками, берет нож и отправляется разбираться с миской для фруктов.

Доктор Стрэндж заходит, произносит что-то вроде “слишком много хозяек на кухне” и предлагает свою помощь с дальнейшим мытьем посуды — само воплощение хороших манер.

Как только они заканчивают готовить, еще не поев и не накрыв остальным, Стив собирает поднос для Баки — такую же порцию, какую выделил бы себе и еще немного просто на всякий случай — и относит в спальню, искренне надеясь, что еще сможет поесть, когда вернется.

Баки лежит в той же позе, в которой Стив оставил его, и смотрит в стену. Стив протягивает ему поднос.

— Готов завтракать?

Баки поворачивается к нему и улыбается, почти сияя; у него такие яркие глаза и улыбка, что у Стива на секунду перехватывает дыхание.

— Это все мне? — спрашивает Баки.

Стив ставит поднос ему на колени.

— Да, все тебе.

Баки смотрит на большую порцию еды, как на редчайший подарок, и это ужасно, но в тот момент единственное, что важно для Стива — то, что он счастлив.

—

Стив любуется Баки, пока тот ест, дольше, чем ему следовало бы. Баки слишком часто смотрит на него в поисках одобрения, и это разрывает Стиву сердце; но всякий раз, когда он улыбается, Баки улыбается в ответ. Все это занимает его надолго, и в результате Стив почти уверен, что ему нужно будет приготовить себе свежую порцию еды.

Вернувшись на кухню, он обнаруживает на столе полную тарелку, накрытую крышкой от сковороды — чтобы сохранить еду теплой — и миску с нарезанными фруктами рядом с ней. Стив чувствует, как что-то теплое разливается в его груди. Он не знает, кого благодарить, так что благодарит всех.

Вполне возможно, что впервые с тех пор, как он направил самолет к покрытой льдом земле, Стив по-настоящему, всецело благодарен судьбе за то, что он жив.

— 

— Итак, — говорит Шерон.

— Итак, — подхватывает Сэм.

Завтрак окончен, и все собираются в гостиной.

Наташа разглядывает свой педикюр, доктор Стрэндж выглядит подозрительно-довольным собой. Стив не представляет, как один человек мог так быстро перемыть всю посуду. И он уверен, что Стрэндж пьет чай из кружки, на которой раньше была трещина.

— Полагаю, нам все еще нужно разобраться с одной зловещей организацией, — говорит Стив.

Наташа поднимает взгляд.

— И с кровожадной версией меня, разгуливающей на свободе. 

— Возможно, со всем этим вам понадобится помощь, — произносит новый голос.

Все вздрагивают.

Мария Хилл забирается в квартиру Стива через окно.

Наташа тянется за пистолетом. Шерон тоже.

— Расслабьтесь, — говорит Мария. — Благодаря чарам доброго доктора, я в любом случае не смогла бы вас найти, будь я из команды плохих ребят.

Все опускают оружие.

— Ну, раз уж с этим мы разобрались, есть еще кое-кто, кого вы, возможно, хотите повидать.

—

У Ника Фьюри подвязана рука, все лицо покрыто синяками. Он особенно оберегает левую часть тела, и, чтобы залезть в окно, ему требуется помощь.

Стив рад, что он жив, рад не потерять еще одного товарища, но его чувства совершенно несравнимы с эмоциями на лице Наташи. 

Ее глаза светятся от радости и облегчения, но в них отражается столько печали и досады от того, что ее обманули — предали — что Стиву больно на нее смотреть. Наташа всегда так хорошо скрывает эмоции, а сейчас они все написаны у нее на лице, практически выставлены на всеобщее обозрение.

Стив совсем не тот человек, который может отвернуться в такой ситуации.

—

Стив и остальные в комнате заняты планированием. Они говорят о ГИДРЕ и обсуждают Пирса. 

Ему знакомо это имя. Ему знакомо это название. Им он принадлежит — принадлежал раньше, до того, как встретил Стива. 

Баки смотрит на свою руку. Он мог бы убить всех в соседней комнате, вернуться для обнуления, как должен был делать всегда, если разделялся со своими кураторами. Но… Баки этого не хочет. “Хотеть” — непроизносимая концепция для живого оружия, которую он во что бы то ни стало никогда не должен был постигнуть, вот только именно это и происходит. 

Он хочет остаться со Стивом. И хочет помочь.

На кровати Стива лежит теплая одежда. Он надевает ее и заходит в комнату.

Разговоры затихают, все взоры устремляются к нему. 

— Я хочу помочь, — говорит он. — Я хочу вам помочь.

—

Марии Хилл хватает мгновения, чтобы оглядеть Баки — от растрепанных волос до металлической руки, и она тут же выхватывает пистолет и направляет на него. Но Стив быстрее ее, и он встает между Баки и пистолетом. 

— В вашем доме Зимний Солдат, капитан Роджерс. Я вынуждена попросить вас отойти в сторону, — произносит Хилл. Она поворачивает голову к Фьюри, продолжая следить за Баки, сжимая оружие недрогнувшей рукой. — Я думала, этот парень — миф.

— В этой комнате полно оживших легенд, — отвечает Фьюри.

Хилл закатывает глаза.

— Капитан Роджерс, отойдите.

— При всем моем уважении, заместитель директора Хилл, я не могу этого сделать, — говорит Стив. Он быстро оценивает обстановку; всю привычную симпатию приходится отбросить в сторону, он понимает, что Сэм — единственный человек в комнате, который встанет на его сторону против Фьюри и Хилл, если до этого дойдет. И Стив действительно искренне предпочел бы, чтобы до этого не доходило.

Услышав его слова, Фьюри приподнимает бровь.

— Что меня интересует больше, Мария, так это — _почему_. _Почему_ Капитан Америка скрывает в своем доме легендарного убийцу?

— Слушай, — вмешивается Сэм, — вспомни свои учебники истории, и посмотри на его лицо. 

— Кто этот парень? — спрашивает Хилл, краем глаза глядя на Сэма. 

— Это Сэм Уилсон, — говорит Стив, — из воздушно-спасательных, а это Баки Барнс. Я вынужден попросить вас опустить оружие, заместитель директора.

— Будь благоразумен, Кэп, — говорит Фьюри. — Это может быть трюком ГИДРЫ.

Стив сглатывает. Он оглядывается через плечо — очень быстро, за один удар сердца. Баки стоит совершенно неподвижно, его глаза расширены. Стиву нужно успокоить его, но он не может этого сделать, пока перед ним маячит пистолет. — Он не очередной трюк ГИДРЫ. Я знаю Баки. Я знаю его лучше, чем кто-либо. 

— Между прочим, он прав, — вмешивается доктор Стрэндж. — У сержанта Барнса очень необычная аура. 

— Аура? — усмехается Хилл. — Он был убийцей. И очень хорошим.

— И мы теперь используем это против кого-то? — спрашивает Наташа. — Если да, то я…

Хилл прерывает ее. 

— Ты на нашей стороне. 

— А Баки на моей, и всегда был, — говорит Стив.

Хилл со вздохом оборачивается к Фьюри, и он кивает ей. Она опускает пистолет. Стив выжидает еще мгновение, он должен убедиться, что опасность миновала, а затем обращает все свое внимание на Баки. И все в комнате с тем же успехом могли бы просто исчезнуть, как это происходило всегда, когда Баки в нем нуждался. 

Баки прямо-таки излучает мучение всем своим видом — уголки рта опущены, плечи сгорблены. И это режет Стива без ножа. 

— Они правы. Я опасен, — произносит Баки очень тихо.

Стив кладет руку ему на плечо. 

— Я тоже опасен. Как и все здесь. 

Как и все здесь.

— Важно — для кого именно ты представляешь опасность. Ты хотел помочь. И ты угроза для ГИДРЫ, для людей, на которых мы ведем охоту, людей, которые причиняли тебе боль, — говорит Стив.

Взгляд Баки вновь встречается с его собственным. До этого момента Стив и не осознавал, как близко они стоят. На лице Баки читается полное доверие, он ловит каждое слово Стива. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Баки, — хорошо.

Стив притягивает его к себе и крепко обнимает, словно защищая. Неожиданно он чувствует, что его спину сверлят взгляды пяти пар глаз. Это его не волнует. Единственное, что важно — то, что в его объятиях Баки оттаивает. 

— Что ж, этого не было в учебниках истории, — говорит Фьюри.

Хилл произносит: 

— Ну, не знаю, меня впечатлила та часть, где кучу людей спас один человек. Кэп, когда вы тут закончите, нужно будет ввести всех в курс дела. 

Баки прижимается лицом к шее Стива, и все, что говорят окружающие, больше не имеет никакого значения. 

—

Баки уверен, что его уже инструктировали раньше, но никогда еще инструктаж не проходил так. Сам план формируется у него на глазах, а он, как того всегда требовалось, молча сидит на диване, куда его усадил Стив. Вот только Стив интересуется мнением Баки каждый раз, когда заговаривает, спрашивает у него “Что думаешь, Бак?” и “Как тебе это?”, и Баки может лишь пораженно кивать в ответ.

Нет, ничего общего с тем, как было раньше.

Баки ничего не слышит о задачах остальных, его не учили это слушать. Он будет там же, где и Стив, тут не может быть никаких сомнений.

—

— Ты уверена? — спрашивает Стив у Наташи. Она могла бы отправиться на задание вместе с Шерон, могла бы отправиться вместе с Ником. Стив сам знает, каково это: выпустить из виду человека, которого однажды уже практически потерял навсегда. — Мы с Баки сталкивались и с худшими ситуациями, и на этот раз с нами будет Сэм. Ты можешь быть в Команде Шпионов. — Она могла бы испытать свои навыки скрытности в сочетании с ну… способностями Стрэнджа. С ней будет легче осуществить любую часть их плана. 

Наташа качает головой.

— Я должна быть там, где будет Елена, — и это конец обсуждения.

Стиву известно, каково это — взвалить на себя подобную ответственность. 

— Три дня, — говорит он ей. — Успеешь подготовиться?

Наташа кривит рот в улыбке и ничего не отвечает. Люди очень редко готовы встретиться с прошлым, со всеми его пережитками, всеми “как все должно было сложиться”, чувством вины, и сожалениями, а Наташа бежит от прошлого уже очень долгое время.

Стиву незнакомо это чувство. Он тащит груз прошлого на собственном горбу, как тонну кирпичей, с самого момента падения в лед.

По крайней мере он уверен, что Наташа из тех людей, кто должен хотя бы попытаться подготовиться.

— 

Той ночью Баки засыпает в объятиях Стива. Кошмары все еще преследуют его. Его будит голос Стива — тихий и успокаивающий, но пелена ужаса мешает разобрать слова. Время замедляется, становится тягучим, словно все вокруг погружается под воду. Кажется, что проходят часы, прежде чем ему удается разобрать одно-единственное слово — собственное имя. 

Позже, его голова покоится на груди Стива, и он слушает, как барабанит его сердце, пока большие руки Стива гладят его по спине. И Баки уже не может вспомнить, что ему снилось. 

Все, что он помнит — как смотрит на Стива через прицел. 

Кошмары не отпускают его все три последующие ночи подряд. Когда они не заняты разработкой плана, он старается быть рядом со Стивом, касается его или сидит в его объятиях. Теперь, когда ему уже подарили радость прикосновений, тепла — всего того, чего он был лишен — он не может от них отказаться. У него так долго не было ничего этого, что годы лишения буквально давят на него.

Он чувствует, как у Стива перехватывает дыхание всякий раз, когда он притягивает Баки к себе. Он так добр, и готов так много сделать для Баки вопреки собственному страху. Баки сомневается, что любой другой человек поступил бы также.

Стив не зря его боится, и сны — еще одно яркое напоминание об этом.

—

— Готовы отправляться? — спрашивает Сэм в назначенное утро. 

И Стив отвечает ему: 

— Нет, не готовы. Солдаты носят форму, — и они вместе отправляются выкрасть свою. 

—

Из-за металлической руки ему неудобно надевать синюю куртку. Раньше, когда он носил ее, этой руки у него не было, но неудобно ему не из-за этого. Он не тот человек, которому она принадлежала, уже нет, и отчасти это все похоже на обман, но…

— Уверен, что все нормально…? — спрашивает Стив. У него очень большие и яркие глаза, и он почти улыбается. Он выглядит… он выглядит так, словно обрел что-то давно утерянное и очень дорогое ему. 

— Подходит к твоей форме, — говорит ему Баки, и затем его поражает неожиданная мысль, — разве что, ты не хочешь...— Стив и не должен хотеть отправляться на задание вместе с ним, ведь Баки…

— Нет, — отвечает Стив, и его полу-улыбка практически ослепляет. — Все замечательно.

— 

Дело в том, что поначалу все идет довольно неплохо.

Мария занимает свою позицию, а Шерон проникает в здание, как они планировали с Наташей, лежа на полу в гостиной Стива и обмениваясь шпионскими историями.

С двумя первыми хэликериерами они разбираются быстро, новые чипы занимают свои места. Наташа с Сэмом берут на себя один; Стив и Баки занимаются вторым. Стиву очень легко сражаться среди этих людей, но еще более естественно сражаться бок о бок с Баки. Так было и будет всегда, спустя семьдесят лет и сотню потасовок в подворотнях.

Когда Сэм закидывает Наташу на последний хэликериер, Елена уже ждет. Наташа произносит имя Елены, в коммуникаторе ее голос звучит совершенно спокойно, но Стив распознает запрос о подкреплении, как только слышит его. 

Он связывается с Сэмом, чтобы тот их подкинул, и Сэм взлетает, но затем в рации раздаются _помехи_ , сигнал от Сэма обрывается, и на мгновение Стив отброшен на семьдесят лет назад. Он на горе, вместо помех вокруг него снег, и у него нет никакой надежды предотвратить падение друга.

Только в этот раз Сэм появляется в эфире мгновением позже. 

— Злая Вдова лишила меня крыльев своим ЭМП. Я пригвожден к земле, — Сэм возмущен, потрясен и раздосадован, но он _в порядке_.

— Все нормально, мы с Баки сумеем добраться сами, — говорит Стив, — правда же, Бак? 

Баки прыгает первым, бесстрашный и сильный, и Стив следует за ним. Теперь они ровня друг другу, их улучшенные тела сравнимы по мощи, как никогда раньше. 

Карабкаясь по краю хэликериера, Стив думает, что они снова как дети, забирающиеся на дерево, в мире, где попытка вскарабкаться на дерево не закончилась бы для Стива неизменным падением или приступом удушья.

Наташа и Елена _дерутся_ , когда Стив и Баки добираются до них, хотя сказать так о том, что они вытворяют, будет ужасным преуменьшением.

Они подобны двум балеринам на гладиаторской арене — грациозные, великолепные, сильные, ловкие и чертовски смертоносные. Стив дрался грязно и грубо всю свою жизнь. Даже усвоив все честные приемы, он всегда мог использовать те трюки, которым научился в потасовках посреди темных переулков. Этих двоих хорошо обучили. В их стремлении убить ни одного лишнего движения, а каждый удар точно просчитан. 

Стив перестает наблюдать. У него есть чип, и они должны выполнить задание. Елена занята Наташей, и она не помешает Стиву перепрограммировать хэликериер, пока Баки прикрывает его со спины.

Дело в том, что с этого момента все приобретает совершенно новый оборот.

—

У Вдов своя битва, а у Баки всего одна задача — помочь Стиву закончить его работу. Когда он был солдатом, от него требовали безграничной преданности и полной сосредоточенности на задании. И прямо сейчас он — живое воплощение этих качеств, и теперь они и значат в сотню раз больше, чем когда либо — ведь раньше его заставляли проявить их…  против его воли.

Он обнаруживает, что возможность сделать выбор все наполняет смыслом.

Он не завидует другой Вдове, той, которая не на их стороне. Баки знает, как выглядит человек, которого используют. Он задумывается, работали ли они когда-нибудь вместе.

Каждый сосредоточен на своем деле, но другая Вдова вдруг прерывается. Она уклоняется от удара Наташи, а затем смотрит на _него_ , на ее лице отражается хищная жалость, как у животного, которое выслеживает слишком слабую добычу, не способную нанести даже малейшего вреда в попытках защититься.

Когда она нажимает кнопку на маленьком девайсе, который сжимает в руке, и записанный голос начинает произносить слова, Наташа прыгает на нее и вырубает одним точным ударом, но уже слишком поздно. Слова не засунуть обратно в устройство. “Возле реки красный снег” — запись проигрывается всего один раз, но фраза снова и снова эхом звучит в голове Баки. 

На мгновение он опускается на пол, все плывет перед ним, глаза закатываются.

Стив тут же оказывается рядом, его взволнованный голос — всего лишь безмолвное подводное эхо. 

Баки не может сказать ему, чтобы он уходил, чтобы добрался до безопасного места. Он не может открыть рот, не может выдавить из себя ни звука.

—

_— Капитан вернулся, — произносит механический голос, которого солдат боится больше всего. Сам механический голос не может даже прикоснуться к солдату, но он всегда может заставить кого-то другого причинить ему боль. Но этого недостаточно, чтобы чего-то бояться, многие вещи причиняют боль, но это особый случай, и солдат не знает, почему. И это незнание тоже пугает его._

_— Нам не о чем беспокоиться, — говорит мужчина, чей голос отдает солдату все приказы. — Даже если их дорожки пересекутся, солдат его не вспомнит. И мы оба знаем, кому он верен. Так ведь?_

_Вопрос адресован солдату, но он не должен отвечать. Солдат разговаривает только в рамках миссии или когда делает отчет о выполнении задания._

_— Всегда одно и то же, — звучит механический голос, — нельзя пренебрегать осторожностью. Ты не видел всю… глубину их привязанности друг к другу._

_— Я читал учебники истории, — отвечает мужчина._

_— А я жил в то время._

_— Что вы предлагаете?_

_— Протокол безопасности. Он поможет вернуть контроль над солдатом, если он... попадет не в те руки._

_Программирование протокола безопасности означает, что его обездвиживают, привязав ремнями, а затем… как будто варят заживо, как и всегда. Его трясет, на губах выступает пена, а когда все заканчивается, солдат тяжело повисает в ремнях, без сил, готовый подчиняться._

_— Это все для твоего же блага, — говорит мужчина — куратор солдата. Солдат верит ему. Ему больше ничего не остается._

—

— Баки, — зовет Стив. Он в отчаянии. Баки на полу, у него судороги, челюсти сжаты, глаза плотно закрыты, он ни на что не реагирует. Им нужно заменить чип, жизни людей в опасности, и смертоносная Черная Вдова рядом, а Наташа больше ничего не в силах сделать одна. Но Стив не может оставить Баки. 

— Бак, — говорит Стив и бьет его по щеке. У него ледяная кожа, и что же они сделали… что же с ним сделали? Стив нащупывает пульс Баки. — Давай же, Бак. Давай. Ты должен прийти в себя ради меня.

Баки открывает глаза — как по команде.

— Баки?

Он никак не реагирует на свое имя. Стив все еще держит руку на его шее, и этого он, кажется, тоже не замечает.

Все, что затем происходит, длится не дольше одного удара сердца, слишком быстро, чтобы что-то уловить, но при этом медленно, как в кошмаре. Металлическая рука Баки смыкается на запястье Стива, отдергивает руку Стива от своего лица, и ударяет ей по полу, пригвоздив Стива к месту. Он садится на манер существа из фильмов про монстров — это целенаправленное и четкое движение, сам он — марионетка, которую дергают за ниточки. Его голос звучит монотонно, лицо не выражает никаких эмоций, когда он произносит “Какой еще Баки?”.

— Баки, — и это все, что Стив может сказать, слишком тихо и глухо даже для него самого.

После этого Баки обрушивается на него подобно поезду. Быстрая последовательность ударов, каждый — как тонна кирпичей, потому что за ними сила, но еще потому, что их наносят руки, оберегавшие Стива и защищавшие его долгие годы. Стив даже не может заставить себя уклоняться. Щит вне зоны доступа, закреплен у него на спине, под ним.

— Роджерс! — он слышит крик Наташи. — _Стив!_ Ты должен драться! — Ее пальцы сжимают запястье Елены, она отчаянно отталкивает от себя острие ножа, стараясь удержать его подальше от шеи.

У Наташи своя смертельная схватка, а она тратит время на него, и это выводит Стива из оцепенения. Кто-то должен вставить чип, и у Наташи нет на это времени.

Когда Баки пытается нанести следующий удар, Стив уклоняется.

Он ударяет по металлу туда, где только что был Стив, и это злит его еще больше. Баки бьет сильнее, и Стив блокирует. Ему придется ударить в ответ — иного пути нет, но сама мысль о том, чтобы причинить Баки боль, когда столь много уже было сделано ради него…

— Бак, — говорит Стив. Он умоляет. — Не заставляй меня делать это.

— Я не _Баки_ , — выплевывает тот, хотя Стив в любом особо случае не надеялся, что он его послушает.

Он собирается, во всех смыслах этого слова, и готовится к прыжку. Как только он заменит чип, сможет сосредоточиться на Баки. А прямо сейчас Стив должен спасти мир.

Баки на мгновение нагибается, и Стив вскакивает на ноги, стараясь не содрогаться при мысли о том, что Баки придется испытать боль. Они оба супер-солдаты и могут перенести этот бой. Стив концентрируется на своей задаче. Он достает щит из-за спины.

Баки поднимается и тут же кидается к Стиву. Он наносит удары быстро и решительно, и Стив осознает, что никогда раньше ему не приходилось драться с равным противником. Шмидт был слишком помешан на собственной мании величия, чтобы действительно брать его в расчет, а Баки хорошо натренирован и жесток. Все его силы уходят на то, чтобы только парировать и защищаться.

Баки всегда умело дрался один на один. Отец обучил его этому еще в детстве, и он отточил свои навыки, раз за разом спасая шкуру Стива. Зимний Солдат — потому что здесь Стив сражается с ним, а не с Баки Барнсом — это часть Баки, сосредоточенная и изящная, обладающая всеми его навыками и обученная новым приемам, в которой нет и толики его доброты.

Того доброго парня, которого любит Стив, так желающего кому-то довериться даже после семидесяти лет плена и черт знает, чего еще — здесь нет, и это злит Стива достаточно сильно, чтобы он мог вернуться в бой. Если Стив не одержит верх, не останется никого, кто не даст Баки снова попасть в руки людей, которые причиняют ему боль, и это единственная причина, по которой Стив может драться с ним.

Он в любом случае должен был заметить нож. В создавшейся ситуации он замечает его достаточно быстро, чтобы не дать лезвию вонзиться прямо в сердце — скользящий удар по плечу, острый укол боли, за которым следует поток горячей крови.

Стив хватает Баки за запястье, пытается отобрать у него оружие и отшвырнуть подальше и даже рискует посмотреть на Наташу. Ее бедра сомкнуты вокруг шеи Елены, а та извивается, лягается и выплевывает проклятья на русском. 

Нож Баки со звоном падает на пол, но, пытаясь откинуть его подальше, Стив получает удар металлическим локтем под ребра. Эффект — словно его сбивает автомобиль, и лишь мгновение Стив пытается прийти в себя, но этого времени Баки достаточно, чтобы схватить его за горло и приподнять. 

Стив висит воздухе, вцепившись в неумолимые металлические пальцы, которые со скрежетом смыкаются на его шее, и вдруг осознает, что в чем-то Баки прав. Перекрыть ему кислород на некоторое время — хороший способ вырубить его, не причиняя слишком много боли. У Стива есть полезный навык: он умеет сохранять спокойствие, когда не может дышать, в самом этом ощущении есть даже что-то почти ностальгическое.

Стив изворачивается, чтобы пнуть Баки в живот, острым краем щита ударяет металлическую руку, и использует этот момент и импульс, чтобы с силой отдернуть руку, сомкнувшуюся на его шее. У него нет времен даже сделать несколько желанных глотков воздуха. Сердце тяжело стучит в висках.

— Я не хочу драться с тобой, Бак, — говорит Стив, и это его последняя попытка достучаться. Он обещал. Он обещал Баки, что тот будет в безопасности, что никто больше не причинит ему вреда. Он обещал защищать его.

Баки только резко подскакивает к Стиву, глухой ко всем его обещаниям.

Стив обращает всю свою силу против него, швыряет его об пол и затем опускается вслед за ним. Он надавливает коленом на грудь Баки, а рукой сдавливает его горло. Ничто и никогда не давалось ему также тяжело. Баки сопротивляется изо всех сил, борясь за собственную жизнь — как будто Стив действительно мог бы убить его, и, Господи, это боль, какую он еще не знал — Стив не ослабляет хватку, пока Баки не затихает. 

Ему трудно бросить Баки, пока он без сознания. Всеми фибрами души он чувствует, что должен остаться рядом и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Но Стив проверяет его пульс и дыхание и отправляется делать свою работу. Баки не пробудет без сознания долго.

Он вставляет чип. 

Наташа и Елена все еще сражаются — на равных, наделенные равными силами, но в момент, когда Стив вставляет чип, у Наташи словно открывается второе дыхание. Она что-то говорит Елене по-русски, и Елена откидывает голову и смеется.

Наташа втыкает нож ей в горло.

Стив видит, как дрожит Наташа, когда Елена оседает на пол — человек, не знающий ее, ни за что бы не заметил; она словно попадает в кошмар наяву, который рано или поздно должен был сбыться, и она знала об этом.

— Мария, — произносит она, — нам нужно выбираться.

— За вами отправлен вертолет, — отвечает Хилл. — Роджерс, вы готовы?

Стив смотрит на Баки, который поднимается с того места, где Стив оставил его.

— Нет, — говорит Стив. — Я не готов.

— Стив, нам нужно... 

— Знаю.

Наташа задерживается.

— Стив, ты должен выбираться.

— Только вместе с ним, — говорит Стив. Ему хочется рассмеяться — эти слова были произнесены давным-давно, кроме него их никто уже и не помнит, но он не может поступить иначе. Стив лучше умрет вместе с Баки, чем продолжит жить, зная что оставил его одного и позволил погибнуть.

Наташа смотрит на него, на ее лице отражается мучение. Она больше ничего не говорит, вертолет улетает, и остаются только Баки и Стив — только они двое, снова одни и снова вместе. Хэликериеры выполняют свою новую установку, бомбят друг друга в воздухе, небо озаряют взрывы — вспышки звука и света.

Баки поднимает пистолет.

Стив бросает щит.

— Я не собираюсь драться с тобой, Бак. Мы на одной стороне.

— Ты враг, — отвечает Баки. Это второй раз, когда он заговаривает. Глухо и холодно.

Стив качает головой, неколебимо стоя на своем. Это самый абсурдный момент в его жизни, а их в ней было немало.

— Ты мой лучший друг, Баки. А я твой. 

Даже когда мир рушится вокруг них, Баки стреляет точно, недрогнувшей рукой. Пуля разрывает плоть на плече Стива. Баки не промахивается, и Стив улыбается — Баки не промахивается и это означает, что он не хочет убивать.

Баки тоже это осознает и в ужасе переводит взгляд со Стива на свой пистолет.

— Ты лжешь! — кричит он. Его голос полон боли.

Хэликериер падает и разваливается на части с оглушающим треском, металл скребет о металл. Стив не знает, смогут ли они пережить все это, но в этот раз они хотя бы падают вместе.

— Ты знаешь, что это правда, Бак. Ты знаешь меня, и знаешь, что не хочешь этого делать.

Баки кидается к нему, мгновенно забывая про пистолет. Он бьет изо всех сил, и Стив не пытается уклониться и не ударяет в ответ. Он принимает удары, и когда Баки отправляет его на пол безупречным апперкотом, он снова поднимается на ноги.

Стив поднимается снова и снова.

— Я не ударю тебя, — говорит он, сплевывая кровь. На краю сознания он чувствует собственную боль, но она подобна невнятному и далекому реву. В этот момент она не имеет значения.

— Просто не поднимайся! — говорит Баки, когда Стив, спотыкаясь, снова встает на ноги.

— Ты знаешь, что я не могу, Бак, — отвечает Стив. — Ты знаешь, что я никогда в жизни так не делал.

Рука Баки дрожит, когда он поднимает пистолет.

— Ты лжешь. Я тебя не знаю. Я должен завершить задание, ты просто пытаешься помешать мне завершить задание.

Он так близко, что Стив мог бы протянуть руку, взять Баки за запястье и поддержать его руку, чтобы она не дрожала. Стив так и поступает — он делает один маленький шаг вперед, а затем еще один, пока дуло пистолета не оказывается прижато к его груди прямо напротив сердца.

— Если это то, что тебе необходимо, Бак, нажми на курок.

Баки дрожит сильнее.

У них не так много времени. Хэликериер падает, и если в их последние мгновения Стив может подарить Баки немного успокоения, это стоит его жизни. Умереть для Баки стоит того, в этом Стив точно уверен. 

— Я с тобой до самого конца, Бак, — говорит он. Ничего страшного, если конец уже близок.

Глаза Баки расширяются, когда он слышит эти слова — свои собственные слова, произнесенные столько лет назад. Его губы немного расслабляются, пистолет падает из рук. Он скользит вниз и летит на землю среди обломков хэликериера. Баки смотрит на Стива, смотрит с восхищенным, очарованным вниманием, словно в руках Стива находится ключ (к чему? ко всему?). Вот оно — его защита пробита, и, возможно, они смогут со всем справиться, и он достучится до той части Баки, которая его помнит.

Стив настолько захвачен моментом, что удивительно, как он вообще замечает резкое движение за спиной Баки.

Елена пошатываясь поднимается на ноги, бледная от кровопотери, не в силах стоять ровно среди дрожащих плит горящего, распадающегося металла, который когда-то держал их в небе. 

— Ничтожество, — выплевывает она, словно это непристойное слово. — Кто послал собаку делать работу человека?

В ее руках пистолет, а Баки все еще смотрит на Стива — он словно парализован, и даже не осознает ее присутствия. Если Стив оттолкнет его в сторону с ее пути, он может сорваться вниз, а один раз Стив уже позволил ему упасть. И второй раз он этого не допустит.

Похоже, что вселенная всерьез восприняла готовность Стива умереть за Баки.

Он прыгает под пулю. Это меньшее, что он может сделать.

Пуля крупного калибра бьет прямо в грудь Стива. Он знает, что Елена точно выстрелит снова, так что он кидается к ней, истекая кровью. Бессмысленное усилие —на нее падает тяжелая балка, но лишь после того, как она делает еще один выстрел. 

Она не так ловко стреляет по движущейся мишени, и в этот раз пуля распарывает бедро Стива. Он уверен, что она не должна была зацепить артерию. Он мог бы продолжить двигаться, если бы уже не был ранен. Из его груди хлещет кровь. Стив знает, что пуля не попала в его сердце — его сердце стоит посреди всей этой разрухи, смотрит на него огромными глазами и ждет чего-то. Стив падает, и то, что еще осталось от пола, проваливается под ним. 

Все честно, настала его очередь падать.

—

Он не может сдвинуться с места с того самого момента, как его задание, его враг — нет, не его враг, вовсе не его враг — произносит знакомые слова. Но когда Стив падает — Стив, это Стив, которому он причинял лишь боль, который прыгнул под пулю, предназначавшуюся ему... как он вообще мог позабыть... он больше не может оставаться на месте.

Он делает единственное, что ему остается — прыгает следом.

—

Он легко находит Стива в воде. Солдата обучали выслеживать жертву, только в этот раз инициатива исходит от него самого. Плыть под тяжестью веса Стива трудно, многие части его собственного тела после сражения плохо функционируют, и, возможно, это результат падения с большой высоты среди осколков хэликериера. Сложно осознавать боль в состоянии… когда он снова солдат. Трудно вообще хоть что-то чувствовать, но что бы он там ни чувствовал, это не имеет значения. Совершенно никакого.

Он напал на Стива. Ничто не имеет значения — только Стив. Стив боялся его, боялся за него, и был прав. Стив был прав, потому что, как только ГИДРА подобралась к нему, он предал Стива, предал его, позволил его ранить, когда сам должен был быть на его месте. Это он сейчас должен истекать кровью от пулевых ранений. 

Он вытаскивает Стива на землю и падает на песок рядом с ним. Вода хлещет изо рта Стива. Он дышит — сначала рваными вдохами, как когда-то давным-давно — но затем все более равномерно. Стив выживет.

Стив в безопасности, и его точно найдут союзники. И это означает, что сейчас он может уйти, убраться подальше, пока не причинил еще больше вреда, но он не может заставить себя уйти — пока не может.

Он долго сидит на берегу. Не потому что заслуживает этого, он вообще ничего не заслуживает, а потому что Стив не должен лежать там в одиночестве, и потому что, раз уж Баки все равно уже все испортил, он может немного побыть эгоистом. В последний раз Стив находится рядом с ним, и он должен запомнить каждое мгновение.

Воспоминания, исчезнувшие, как только сработал триггер, возвращаются к нему — о тех месяцах, когда он не знал ничего, кроме искренней преданности этому человеку, когда он жил одним вниманием Стива, и когда бесконечная забота Стива отгоняла от него цепкие когти страха; о тех немногих, драгоценных днях, которые он прожил как человек, всегда находясь рядом со Стивом, греясь в лучах его света и безоговорочного принятия. Они приносят облегчение. Эти воспоминания понадобятся ему среди пустых, полных одиночества дней, которые ему предстоит пережить.

Может быть, какие-то старые воспоминания о том, как он был Баки в прошлом, тоже со временем вернутся. Впереди его ждет долгий путь, он собирается спалить всю ГИДРУ дотла. Воспоминания помогут ему. Они будут напоминать ему, почему он сражается.

—

Вода в легких. Старое ощущение. Стив приходит в себя, Баки сидит рядом с ним, и на мгновение он переносится в другое время и в другое место.

Мокрая форма, прилипшая к коже, _и пуля, засевшая в груди_ , резко возвращают его к реальности.

— Баки, — выдыхает Стив.

Баки вскакивает на ноги.

— Прости меня, — говорит он. — Мне очень жаль. Я ухожу.

Стиву кажется, что в него всаживают очередную пулю.

— Почему? — спрашивает он, говорить ему трудно и больно, но он должен знать. — _Прошу_ , объясни.

— Я напал на тебя, — произносит Баки шокировано, словно сам не может до конца в это поверить. — Я причинил тебе боль.

— Это был не ты, Бак. Она активировала триггер. — Его голос звучит ужасно и слишком тихо даже для него самого, но он знает, что Баки сможет его услышать.

Баки качает головой, бледный и ошарашенный.

— Ты меня боялся, и это было… я такой эгоист, оставался рядом с тобой, позволял тебе… ты боялся, и затем из-за меня твои страхи стали реальностью, и я причинил тебе боль, и потом она ранила тебя из-за меня. И это моя вина. Я должен уйти.

— Какого черта ты несешь, Бак? — спрашивает Стив с содроганием. Он с трудом может поверить в то, что Баки говорит так много.

Баки удивленно моргает.

— На хэликериере я напал на тебя, когда должен был помочь с заданием. А ты все равно спас меня, хоть я этого и не заслуживаю. Мне жаль, мне правда очень жаль, и я ухожу. Я буду хорошим, обещаю. Я разыщу людей ГИДРЫ и разберусь с ними, и буду держаться подальше от тебя, там, где точно не смогу причинить тебе вреда…

— Бак, — говорит Стив, — с чего тебе в голову вообще взбрела эта недалекая мысль, что я тебя боюсь?

— Не ври, — говорит ему Баки. — Ты хорошо притворялся, но сердце тебя выдавало.

— Сердце?

— Физиологические признаки страха и боли, — говорит Баки. — Учащенное сердцебиение, быстрое, прерывистое дыхание. Я знаю… я знаю, каково это — бояться.

— Ох, Бак, — произносит Стив. Его сердце стучит, как сумасшедшее, прямо в этот самый момент и на этот раз — потому что он действительно боится. Его вероломное тело подводит его всю жизнь, и даже после магического преображения оно все равно находит способы предать его.

— Прощай, Стив, — говорит Баки. — Прости меня. Прости. Прости.

Баки собирается уйти или просто исчезнуть прямо у него на глазах. Стив не знает, что хуже, и в любом случае больше не может этого выносить. Теперь у него нет пути к отступлению. Баки думает, что он лжет, и единственное, что сейчас может помочь — это сказать Баки правду.

И, что ж, когда Стив вновь обрел Баки, он поклялся, что в любом случае все расскажет ему. Когда Баки немного оправится, желательно где-нибудь в Бруклине, в какой-нибудь романтичной — но не череcчур романтичной — манере, чтобы у него всегда было оправдание. Баки не готов, и Стив не готов, но это те самые слова, которые могут удержать его.

— Я люблю тебя, Баки. Поэтому мое сердце бьется быстрее, когда ты рядом. Вот почему иногда, смотря на тебя, я чувствую, что мне трудно дышать. Я не напуган, я влюблен в тебя. И всегда был — с тех самых пор, как мы были детьми.

Стив поражен тем, насколько легче ему становится, когда он произносит эти слова. Он хранил этот секрет почти сотню лет, а теперь все сказано. И облегчение оглушает. Где-то, очень далеко, мальчишка, который бродил по Бруклину, неся свою любовь, словно тяжкий крест, скрывая это огромное, безграничное чувство от человека, которому он всегда мог сказать что угодно, немного распрямляет плечи, не взирая на свой искривленный позвоночник, вздыхает свободнее даже своими слабыми, астматическими легкими. Тот мальчик думал, что это чувство сломает его, что он рано унесет его с собой в могилу, и теперь тот Стив из прошлого, как и тот, что сейчас истекает кровью на берегу реки, наконец-то свободен. Ему больше ни минуты не придется хранить свой секрет.

Ему становится еще легче от того, что Баки не уходит, не убегает в отвращении, не исчезает прямо у него на его глазах, только произносит “О” и снова садится рядом со Стивом, а на его красивом лице застывает незнакомое выражение.

Долгое время ни один из них не решается заговорить.

— Спасибо, Стив, — наконец говорит Баки, — за то, что спас меня.

— Я всегда буду рядом, Бак. Я все еще твой должник за… то, что ты спас меня от, наверное, сотни пуль, — отвечает Стив. Он чувствует себя таким легким и головокружительно-молодым, и кто знает, когда это случалось в последний раз? — так что он откидывает голову назад и смеется. Ему ужасно больно, но при этом очень хорошо, и хорошее пересиливает боль, как всегда было с любовью к Баки.

—

У Наташи слушания в конгрессе, а у Шерон работа в ЦРУ. Фьюри все еще официально мертв, а Мария в Нью-Йорке. На кладбище Стив впервые видит кого-то из них (помимо Сэма) с тех пор, как выписался из больницы, хотя это довольно необычное место для воссоединения. (Стрэнджа нигде не видно, но Стив почти уверен: это вовсе не означает, что он не присутствует).

— Так вот, — говорит Фьюри, — Хилл здесь будет моими глазами и ушами. Кто-нибудь хочет отправиться вместе со мной в Европу и снести ГИДРЕ несколько голов?

— У нас есть свои задачи, — отвечает Стив.

Баки кивает и слегка улыбается ему уголками губ. Ему понемногу становится лучше, он кое-что вспоминает, но это отнюдь не простой путь. Стив собирается уделять внимание только ему.

Фьюри смотрит на Сэма и тот отвечает:

— Нет, я их прикрываю.

Это правда. Сэм прошел с ними через все, стал лучшим другом для них обоих, и Стив мог бы прожить всю оставшуюся жизнь, пытаясь отплатить ему за это.

Шерон смеется, глядя на Фьюри.

— Хоть один из нас должен официально остаться в разведслужбе, и я сомневаюсь, что в ЦРУ благосклонно воспримут мое бегство от них. К тому же здесь моя тетя.

Они говорили по телефону, и Шерон рассказала Стиву о том, как Пирс пытался использовать наследие Пегги, чтобы помешать Шерон достать файлы, о том, как он спрашивал ее, может ли она допустить, что имя Пегги Картер будет втоптано в грязь, может ли она уничтожить то, что Картер так старательно создавала — и они вместе посмеялись над этим. Стив не хуже Шерон знает, что огласка информации из файлов и полное уничтожение Щ.И.Т.а — лучшее доказательство того, что наследие Пегги Картер жило и здравствовало прямо на под носом у Пирса. В последнее время Стив все чаще навещает Пегги и полагает, что однажды Баки может навестить ее вместе с ним.

— Тело Елены так и не нашли, — говорит Наташа. — Это значит, что она жива.

Теперь, когда со слушаниями покончено, все знают, куда она направится.

— Хотел бы я помочь, — говорит Стив.

Она только пожимает плечами.

— У всех нас свои задания.

Стив обнимает ее. Она притворно сопротивляется, смеется, и когда, извернувшись, освобождается из его объятий, достает что-то из своей сумки, вновь совершенно серьезная.

Наташа передает папку в руки Баки и что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Стив все равно слышит ее, но он знает, что она не стала бы говорить по-английски, если бы не хотела, чтобы он ее услышал.

— Трудно даже говорить о том, что с тобой сделали, — произносит она. — Разреши мне помочь тебе пройти через это. Хотела бы я, чтобы кто-то был в силах помочь мне.

Баки кивает, торжественно, словно они снова в воскресной школе. Они заканчивают отдавать ложную дань уважения пустой могиле Фьюри.

—

Стив водит его по музею, держа теплую и крепкую руку на его талии. Баки не любит толпы. Они давят на него, и ему хочется просто исчезнуть. Но то, как Стив прикасается к нему, его доброта и еще куча хороших вещей напоминают ему о том, почему он должен остаться — у них есть причина быть здесь.

Когда они приходят на выставку, он очень старается не упустить ни одного слова. Иногда он отвлекается, мысль уносит его в далекие места и другие времена, и он теряет связь с настоящим. Но это слишком важно. Однажды у него уже отняли его воспоминания, и если он позволит им влетать в одно ухо и вылетать из другого, он может уже никогда не обрести их.

Стив говорит ему, что все в порядке, что запись можно посмотреть и прослушать несколько раз, и они пробудут на выставке столько, сколько понадобится. Но Баки хочет все понять правильно. И сделать это с первого раза.

Они заканчивают на том, что смотрят запись восемь раз, но не из-за того, что Баки что-то упускает. Дело — в лицах всех их старых друзей; в его прошлом и его имени, настоящих и записанных на пленку, где никто не может их у него отнять; но самое главное — это записи с ними молодыми — с ним и со Стивом, такими счастливыми и полными надежд, что ему трудно смотреть, но не смотреть он не может. Они светятся рядом друг с другом, друг для друга, и Баки никогда не видел себя влюбленным со стороны, но это так же просто и очевидно, как яркий, солнечный день, и он сразу узнает это чувство, хотя ему и пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы понять, что такое любовь, и может ли он тоже ее испытывать.

— На что похожа любовь? — спрашивает он, шепчет так тихо, что только Стив может услышать; они выходят из музея, и у него появляется время все обдумать.

— Ну, — говорит Стив, и из-за этого вопроса словно темная туча набегает на его лицо.

Баки не нравится, когда это происходит, будь его воля, это бы больше никогда не повторилось.

— Трудно объяснить, что значит любить. Это… когда человек… — Стив делает глубокий, решительный вдох. Они договорились не притворяться, что он не знает о чувствах Стива. — Когда я с тобой, Бак, я как будто окружен светом. Я чувствую теплоту внутри. Счастье. Когда тебе больно, мне больно, и я хочу, чтобы ты больше никогда не переживал ничего подобного. Кажется, я готов сделать все, что угодно, лишь бы предотвратить… чтобы тебе не было больно. Я чувствую, что хочу разделить с тобой все хорошее и уберечь тебя от всего плохого. Но даже плохое становится лучше, когда ты рядом.

Стив выглядит расстроенным, и впервые Баки все равно не может перестать улыбаться. Как будто все части головоломки встают на свои места.

— Иногда любовь ранит, но это та боль, которую хочется пережить, — говорит Стив. — Понимаешь?

Баки опирается на руку Стива, все еще лежащую на его талии.

—Да, — говорит он. — Да, думаю, понимаю.

Стив обнимает его, пока они идут домой, а Баки все обдумывает. День теплый, красивый и ясный — настоящая идиллия, как, наверное, было в прошлом, еще до страшных воспоминаний и кошмаров; когда были только они со Стивом, свободные от войны, пыток и крови, необремененные тяжестью всего того, что хранят файлы о Баки. Он чувствует, что будущее простирается перед ним, как длинная дорога, полное обещаний, принадлежащее ему — стоит только захотеть.

Кажется, что герои фильмов, которые они смотрят, всегда подбирают нужный момент, чтобы произнести эти слова самым волнующим образом и в самых значимых местах, но Баки не может заставить себя ждать.

И еще он не может заставлять Стива ждать.

Они стоят рядом со зданием, в котором находится их квартира, на непримечательной пешеходной дорожке, которая для Баки ассоциируется с домом и безопасностью. Баки делает вдох, поворачивается к Стиву и произносит слова, которые мог бы произнести в тот момент, когда превратился из щенка во что-то меньшее, чем человек — в этом его убеждали; он произносит слова, которые мог бы произнести два часа или три дня назад, или даже семьдесят лет назад, если верить пленке, на которой он стоит рядом со Стивом и практически светится; и, возможно, он мог произнести их еще раньше, если правда все то, что он может собрать из осколков своих воспоминаний; и такими эти слова были всегда.

Баки поворачивается к Стиву и произносит:

— Эй. Эй, Стив, я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
